Recueil
by Ange dchue
Summary: Un recueil de divers one shot (sans liens les uns avec les autres) de Chloé et Lucifer et de leur incroyable vie sexuelle. Chapitre 7 : Première rencontre (troisième partie)
1. Sex-Tape

\- Lucifer, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, affirma Chloé en se mordillant le pouce.

\- Bien sûr que si voyons. Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as demandé de pimenter peu notre quotidien, répondit Lucifer en installant la petite caméra à côté du lit.

\- Oui, mais je pensais que l'on irait doucement. Pas que l'on passerait d'un niveau amateur à du haut niveau d'un seul coup.

En entendant ces paroles, Lucifer se redressa et fixa Chloé comme si elle venait de l'insulter de la pire des manières.

\- Un niveau amateur ! Avec moi ! Le roi des Enfers, prince des ténèbres et incarnation vivante de la tentation, je ne serais que d'un niveau amateur ! lâcha-t-il ahuri.

Ok ! Elle avait fait une sérieuse boulette là. Lucifer allait lui faire regretter ses paroles en la torturant sans la moindre pitié avec l'arme la plus redoutable qu'il maniait : le sexe.

\- Euh... non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Dans que voulais-tu dire, _détective_ ? demanda-t-il en prononçant le mot « détective » d'une façon beaucoup trop sexy à son goût.

Il s'approcha d'elle avec cette démarche féline qu'il utilisait à chaque fois qu'il voulait la séduire. Et Diable ! Il savait à qu'elle point cela l'excitait.

\- Juste que c'est un niveau peut-être un peu trop osé pour moi, murmura-t-elle, la gorge sèche.

Lucifer adorait voir sa détective si réactive en sa présence. Depuis qu'ils avaient réglé ce problème de miracle et de divinité, il fallait dire que sexuellement parlant, ils avaient rattrapé leur retard. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Chloé aimerait autant le sexe que lui. Dernière nouveauté en date, elle lui avait annoncé vouloir essayer tout ce qu'il était possible de faire sexuellement. Sans autre partenaire avec eux, ça s'était un détail qui ne souffrait d'aucune exception. Une exclusivité absolue pour l'un comme pour l'autre et en échange, autant de sexe qu'il voulait. Ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. L'idée d'un autre homme touchant ce corps incroyable que possédait Chloé, rendait Lucifer incroyablement dangereux. Le lieutenant Pierce était bien placé pour en témoigner.

\- Un peu trop osé ? Broutilles. Toi et moi le savons très bien, susurra-t-il.

Envoutée par les paroles de Lucifer et par son regard ténébreux, Chloé ne savait absolument plus de quoi il était en train de discuter.

\- Euh... je... commença Chloé.

Oh ! Elle était déjà sous son emprise. Elle qui avait ce pouvoir de résister à son charme de diable ne pouvait résister aux promesses de désirs et de félicités que sa voix lui promettait. Il adorait cela et en jouait à chaque fois, pour son plus grand plaisir.

\- Dis-moi _détective_ , cela est-il trop osé pour toi ? demanda Lucifer en embrassant la peau si sensible dans son cou.

\- Oh ! Lucifer, murmura-elle.

Oh oui ! Il adorait l'entendre murmurer son nom comme un prière. Une prière qui deviendrait un mantra quand il la léchait et une supplique quand il la prenait puissamment.

\- Luci...

Par l'enfer, la chipie savait quel effet cela lui faisait quand elle l'appelait par son diminutif. Son sexe déjà mal en point dans son pantalon lui fit un mal de chien en l'entendant. Il grogna pour exprimer son envie d'elle et Chloé glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux. Les baisers de Lucifer se firent plus voraces et il rejoignit enfin sa bouche. Elle eût l'impression de se faire dévorer tant ses lèvres exigeaient d'elle. Sa langue lui caressa l'intérieur de la bouche de la même manière qu'il le ferait plus tard entre ses cuisses. A cette sensation, elle sentit sa chatte palpiter d'anticipation. Le sexe avec Lucifer était intense, transcendant extatique. Jamais Chloé n'aurait cru que le sexe pouvait être aussi puissant, aussi fort. _Comme un bon vieux whisky_ disait Lucifer. Et il avait raison. Il avait fait d'elle une nymphomane et bien qu'à un moment donné cela l'eût dérangée, aujourd'hui elle l'assumait totalement auprès de son diabolique petit-ami.

\- Cela est-il trop osé pour toi mon ange ? demanda Lucifer en murmurant si près de sa bouche, qu'elle sentit ses lèvres la frôler en posant sa question.

\- Humm... non pas assez, haleta-t-elle.

La bouche de Lucifer redescendit dans le cou de Chloé et alla mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

\- Lucifer...

Si sensible. L'une de ses nombreuses zones érogènes qu'il connaissait par-cœur. Il la mordit suffisamment fort pour que ses dents la marque mais pas trop fort non plus, pour ne pas lui faire mal. Un jour il devrait essayer une séance SM avec elle pour savoir jusqu'où elle pourrait encaisser. Ses mains sagement positionnées sur ses reins remontèrent jusqu'à sa chemise et doucement, il commença à ouvrir ses boutons.

\- Alors, dit-il en ouvrant un premier bouton, dis-moi, un second bouton, est-ce toujours, un troisième, à ton niveau, un quatrième, ou bien est-ce, un cinquième, trop pour toi ?

Lucifer se décala légèrement en ouvrant la chemise de la jeune femme et retint sa respiration en voyant le sous-vêtement qu'elle portait. Un soutien-gorge à demi-bonnets noir avec de la dentelle argentée laissant apparaître ses mamelons déjà si sensibles. Le diable se lécha les lèvres d'anticipation et vit avec plaisir la pointe des seins de Chloé se resserrer davantage. Il posa les mains en coupelle sous sa poitrine et frôla ses tétines à l'aide ses pouces. Les yeux plongés dans le regard à demi fermé de sa détective il demanda :

\- Alors ? Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Non, elle n'avait pas répondu, tout simplement parce qu'elle ne savait plus qu'elle était sa question.

\- Lucifer... murmura-t-elle.

\- Humm ? Qui y-a-t-il ? demanda-t-il en recommençant à bécoter son cou, son menton, et sa bouche.

Ses mamelons commençaient à lui faire mal tant elle avait besoin de sentir sa bouche sur elle, de sentir ses dents s'imprimer dans sa chaire. Son ventre était devenu une véritable fournaise que lui seul pouvait éteindre. Que Dieu lui vienne en aide. Elle était totalement à la merci du Diable et elle adorait cela.

\- Viens, exigea-t-elle en poussant son visage vers ses seins.

Il ricana en entendant son ordre.

\- A vos ordres, madame, dit-il en gobant le mamelon le plus proche de sa bouche et en empoignant son jumeau.

\- Oh oui... Lucifer...

Humm... Il adorait le goût de sa peau, sa saveur si unique, son parfum si envoutant. Elle était sa drogue, sa cocaïne personnelle. Les ongles de Chloé raclèrent son dos à travers sa chemise Prada et il sentit un petit picotement de douleur à leur passage. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il ressentait ce genre de chose.

\- Oh ! putain... j'adore ça... susurra Chloé.

Il se décala et prit son autre sein dans la bouche pour lui faire subir la même chose qu'à son premier. Sans s'arrêter de l'embrasser, il ouvrit son jean et glissa sa fermeture éclair à un rythme incroyablement lent. Putain ! Comment pouvait-il la torturer ainsi sans en être affecté lui aussi ? Comment arrivait-il à garder le contrôle de son désir ?

\- Si je suis trop osé pour toi, n'hésite surtout pas à m'arrêter mon ange.

\- Lucifer...

\- Oui ?

\- Ferme-là ! exigea-t-elle en passant ses bras autour du cou de Lucifer et l'attirant à elle pour un baiser vorace.

Voilà elle l'avait dit ! Elle en avait marre de parler. Elle le voulait en elle, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Elle n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre parler et de la narguer comme il le faisait. Reculant en entrainant Lucifer, Chloé bascula sur le lit aux draps de soie et enserra les jambes autour des hanches son amant. Le mouvement de friction entre leur deux bassin excita délicieusement la jeune femme. Oh ! comme elle avait envie de lui. S'arrachant à sa bouche, Lucifer se leva et retira le jean d'un mouvement rapide du corps de la jeune femme. Habillée de son soutif si sexy et d'un string assorti, Lucifer s'agenouilla entre les jambes de Chloé et embrassa son ventre. Doucement, il descendit en alternant baisers, mordillements, et lèchements. Arrivé à son nombril, il plongea la langue à l'intérieur obligeant Chloé à se cambrer. Se positionnant pour la suite du festin, ses mains glissèrent sous les cuisses fermes de la jeune femme qu'il ramena tranquillement sur ses épaules. Quand il redescendit, Chloé ondula le bassin pour l'inciter à accélérer le mouvement.

\- Chuttt... doucement mon ange. Nous avons tout le temps, murmura Lucifer.

\- Putain Lucifer ! dit-elle en laissant sa tête tomber dans les oreillers de dépit.

Sa frustration faisait rire Lucifer, elle le savait, mais il n'était pas le diable pour rien. Elle avait beau toujours essayer de tenir le coup pour ne pas le supplier, elle perdait à chaque fois.

\- Oh ! Par tous les diables...

Lucifer souffla sur les lèvres exposées devant son visage.

\- Oh non ! Pitié... pleurnicha Chloé.

Il la torturait avec ses taquineries et elle n'en pouvait plus. Le souffle d'air chaud qu'il diffusait sur sa chatte si humide l'excitait autant qu'il la frustrait.

\- Lucifer, s'il te plaît...

\- Hummm... dis-moi mon ange, que désires-tu le plus au monde, là, sur le champs ? susurra Lucifer.

Il voulait qu'elle craque complètement, qu'elle s'effondre pour lui et le supplie de la baiser. Il voulait une Chloé en manque de sexe !

\- Toi... c'est toi que je veux, haleta-t-elle en relevant la tête pour pouvoir le fixer dans les yeux.

Son regard était d'un noir de jais remplit de désir et d'envie. Son ventre se noua d'anticipation et elle se lécha les lèvres.

\- Alors dans ce cas... murmura Lucifer en plongeant deux doigts en elle.

\- Oh oui !

Oh Père ! Elle était si humide, si prête à l'accueillir en elle ! Ses doigts glissaient avec une facilité incroyable. Les yeux fermés, elle jouissait du moment en ondulant les hanches à son propre rythme. Elle ne voulait plus jouer. Elle voulait sa libération. Lucifer sentait la tension qui l'habitait contre ses doigts. Ses muscles internes l'attiraient, l'incitant à être plus conquérant, plus intense. Il plongea un troisième doigt et vit le bassin de Chloé accélérer ses ondulations.

\- Luci... soupira Chloé.

\- Jouie ma belle, murmura-t-il. Jouie pour moi.

\- Ah Luci ! hurla-t-elle en savourant son orgasme.

Chloé perdit tout repère en entendant Lucifer lui demandait de jouir. Le plaisir lui explosa au corps avant de la laisser alanguie. Le souffle court, elle n'entendait rien que ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Les doigts de Lucifer continuaient de la guider sur la vague de l'orgasme, le prolongeant au maximum. Oh ! c'était si parfait.

\- Tu es toujours avec moi ? demanda Lucifer.

A la première inflexion de sa voix, Chloé sentit sa chatte palpiter de nouveau. Putain ! Elle venait juste de jouir et elle en avait déjà encore envie. Jamais elle n'avait vécu cela avec ses précédents amants.

\- Oui toujours, souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Lucifer lui répondit avec la même ardeur et continua à la caresser intimement avec douceur. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Il commençait à perdre tout contrôle sur lui.

\- Enlève-moi cette maudite chemise, murmura Chloé en s'échinant sur le vêtement en question.

Tout à fait d'accord avec elle, Lucifer passa la chemise par-dessus sa tête et savoura la caresse des main de Chloé sur lui. D'abord sur ses épaules, elle les descendit sur son torse glabre et poursuivit sur son ventre finement musclé. Les ongles de la jeune femme lui donnaient des frissons et faisaient tressauter son sexe, toujours emprisonné dans sa cage de tissu.

\- Chloé... gémit-il.

Ses mains s'activèrent sur sa ceinture avant d'ouvrir son bouton et de baisser sa fermeture éclair. Elle dégagea suffisamment son bassin et tira son boxer avant de libérer sa queue gonflée d'envie.

\- A mon tour... souffla Chloé en caressant son sexe.

\- Non ! la stoppa-t-il. J'ai pas encore terminé, dit-il en incitant Chloé à se rallonger.

Oh le salop avait compris qu'elle comptait le pousser à bout pour le faire craquer, et avait anticipé le mouvement pour la contrer.

\- Mais moi aussi je veux m'occuper de toi, susurra-t-elle.

\- Tu en auras l'occasion... plus tard, affirma-t-il en lui retirant son string.

Il embrassa chaque centimètres de peau qu'il parcourait en enlevant le sous-vêtement. Du haut de la cuisse jusqu'au bout des orteils. Jouissant enfin de la vue de son sexe nu, Lucifer lui écarta les cuisses au maximum et plongea sa bouche droit sur sa chatte.

\- Oh oui... lâcha-t-elle.

La langue de Lucifer s'infiltra profondément en elle lui offrant un peu de cette puissance orgasmique que son corps réclamait. Glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux, elle l'attira encore plus proche d'elle. Utilisant son nez pour stimuler son clitoris, il mima l'acte sexuel avec sa langue. Sentir le goût de Chloé sur son palais faillit lui faire perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait.

\- Lucifer... gémit Chloé.

Ses hanches continuaient leurs ondulations et ses mains l'obligeait à rester à sa place. Ce qui n'était pas nécessaire. Jamais il ne pourrait quitter sa chatte aussi délicieuse. L'enfer et le paradis pouvaient se déchainer, il y était greffé !

\- Putain... Luci !

Encore quelques petits coups de langues précis et il la sentit jouir quand il racla ses dents contre son clitoris si sensible. Ne perdant pas davantage de temps, il profita de son état euphorique pour se débarrasser de ses derniers vêtements avant d'attraper sa queue et de la glisser en elle jusqu'à la garde.

\- Oh oui ! hurla Chloé en se cambrant au maximum.

\- Putain Chloé... grogna-t-il

Elle était si chaude, si trempée pour lui. Lucifer se perdait instantanément en elle. De son côté Chloé avait le cœur qui battait fort dans sa poitrine, si fort qu'il commençait à lui faire mal. Sa respiration était difficilement mais pour rien au monde elle ne demanderait à Lucifer de ralentir ses assauts. Ses hanches s'étaient calquées d'elle-même sur celles de son amant et à chaque rencontre de leur bassin, le bout de sa queue tapait son point G.

\- Plus vite... plus fort, haleta-t-elle.

Il se redressa et l'incita à le suivre dans son mouvement. Installé en tailleur, Chloé posa son cul entre les jambes de Lucifer, noua ses cuisses autours de lui et poursuivit les mouvement de frictions entre leur sexe. La poitrine collée contre le torse du Diable, elle pouvait plonger son regard dans le sien et voir les fines gouttes de sueur couler sur son visage. Ses cheveux, qu'elle avait molesté précédemment, frisaient légèrement. Elle glissa ses doigts sur l'emplacement où ses cicatrices étaient autrefois.

\- Humm... murmura Lucifer en la bécotant dans le cou, tu les veux ?

\- Oui... ronronna-t-elle.

Elle recula suffisamment les mains et sentit ses muscles danser sous ses doigts. Ses ailes s'ouvrir en mouvement souple et magnifique avant de se replier autour d'elle et le lui caresser le dos. Leur douceur et leur éclat angélique donnait l'illusion d'un cocon les protégeant du monde extérieur. Les laissant s'aimer de la manière la plus intense qu'ils voulaient.

\- Oh Lucifer ! Je sens que ça... viens, haleta-t-elle.

Elle n'était pas la seule. Il lui aussi sentait son sexe palpitait de façon incontrôlable. Il était temps qu'elle jouisse. Maintenant. Car il ne supporterait jamais l'idée de jouir avant elle. Glissant sa main le long du dos de Chloé, il contourna sa hanche et se positionna sur son clitoris pour le solliciter une ultime fois.

\- Lucifer !

\- Ah Chloé !

Ils poursuivirent leurs mouvements le plus longtemps possible avant d'en perdre le contrôle dans les vapeurs du sexe. Lentement, ils retrouvèrent le sens de la réalité, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le cœur battant à un rythme insoutenable, les jambes en coton et les reins de Chloé en compote. La première chose qu'elle remarqua après cette séance de sexe incroyable était les doux baisers que lui faisait Lucifer dans le cou.

\- Humm... murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu es de retour, susurra Lucifer en lui léchant l'oreille.

\- Humm, oui... dit-elle en rapprochant ses hanches des siennes, replaçant sa queue profondément en elle.

\- Humph... Chloé...

Ils ondulèrent doucement tous les deux, savourant les derniers reflux de leur orgasme respectif. Ecartant ses ailes, Lucifer laissa Chloé retomber dans le lit, l'air vraiment bien baisée. Un air qu'il adorait lui voir arborer.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui considérait le sexe devant une caméra comme trop osé, tu t'es vraiment dépassé ! la félicita-t-il.

\- Quoi ? demanda Chloé en ouvrant les yeux en grands.

Tendant la main sur la table de chevet, Lucifer attrapa la caméra et commença à visualiser leur film...

 _« Lucifer, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée._

 _Bien sûr que si voyons... »_

... avant d'appuyer sur le bouton pause.

\- Oh non ! Ne me dit pas que la caméra enregistrait ! s'exclama Chloé.

\- Bien sûr que si voyons, sourit Lucifer en relevant les sourcils.

Oh merde !

\- Efface là.

\- Oh bah non ! Laisse-moi la regarder avant, bouda Lucifer, puis voyant Chloé croiser les bras. Tu n'es pas curieuse ? susurra-t-il.

Oh et puis zut, au point où elle en était, elle pouvait bien mater un porno avec lui. La seule chose qu'elle demandait, était que personne et surtout pas Trixie ne tombe dessus à l'avenir.

\- Très bien, dit-elle en s'installant contre lui, tu as gagné, montre-moi.

\- C'est parti...

 _« Lucifer, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée._

 _Bien sûr que si voyons. Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as demandé de pimenter peu notre quotidien... »_


	2. 10 minutes, top chrono !

23h35

\- Enfin, une bonne chose de faite ! s'écria Lucifer en se frottant les mains.

Il revenait d'une cérémonie en l'honneur d'une association caritative, venant en aide aux les enfants dans les pays défavorisés, où il avait arrêté un tueur. Le comptable de l'association. Oh ! Il détestait les comptables, tous des asociaux, manipulateurs. Il l'avait pourtant dit à Chloé dès le début que ce type était loupe, mais elle n'avait pas voulu le croire.

\- Oui, comme tu dis, confirma Chloé en déposant un dossier sur son bureau. Je crois que nous avons bien mérité de nous reposer.

Se reposer ? Ah ! Mais il en connaissait une très bonne façon pour se détendre.

\- Chez toi ou chez moi ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

\- Que dirais-tu qu'on aille chez toi et qu'on se commande un chinois ? lui proposa-t-elle en haussant discrètement les sourcils.

\- Oh ! Tu veux jouer les geishas détective, ronronna-t-il. Hum... Lucifer aime ça...

Elle ricana en entendant sa réponse et prit ses clé de voiture avant d'être interrompu par la voix de Pierce.

\- Decker vous restez là ! ordonna-t-il. Vous avez le dossier de l'arrestation à me faire parvenir.

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? demanda Lucifer.

\- Non ! Je le veux sur mon bureau demain matin à la première heure. Est-ce clair ?

\- Bien sûr lieutenant, répondit Chloé.

Encore une soirée de gâchée par Marcus. Cet idiot lui rendait la vie insupportable depuis qu'il savait qu'elle couchait avec Lucifer. Un véritable enfer ! Même Lucifer commençait à en avoir marre de cette jalousie, qu'il ne cachait même pas.

\- Pourquoi tu continues de travailler pour ce crétin, franchement ? demanda Lucifer, une fois Marcus parti. C'est un vrai connard, doublé d'un hypocrite qui se permet de juger les autres alors qu'il a tué son frère.

L'idée de lui rappeler que lui aussi avait tué le sien menaça de franchir ses lèvres, mais elle la retient juste à temps. Il ne l'avait tué dans le but de le tuer. Il voulait juste la sauver avec sa mère. Alors que Marcus ou plutôt Caïn était bien plus sombre.

\- Lucifer, soupira-t-elle. Moi aussi je suis déçue que notre soirée soit interrompue avant même qu'elle n'ait pu commencer mais si tu me donne un coup de main, qui sais ? Peut-être que l'on pourra s'amuser un peu quand même.

Comme elle s'y attendait, il arrêta de râler et s'installa dans son siège. C'était trop facile...

3h07

Lucifer ne supportait pu d'être assis et il en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre. Le dossier était beaucoup plus long qu'il ne l'aurait cru à faire et ils avaient fini par commander du chinois ici, au bureau, pour manger tout en faisant cette maudite corvée. A présent, sa patience arrivait à bout. Il posa son regard sur Chloé concentrée. Il admira les reflets de la lumière dans ses cheveux, la petite ride qui se creusait entre ses sourcils quand elle réfléchissait, sa langue qui s'aventurait sur sa lèvre inférieur à l'occasion. Cette délicieuse créature était un véritable régal pour les yeux. Elle avait laissé la veste, qu'il lui avait prêté, de côté et il pouvait jouir à nouveau de la vue de sa superbe robe rouge à dos nu, qu'elle avait revêtu pour la cérémonie. La fente sur le côté droit de ses jambes lui permettait d'admirer la délicatesse de sa peau sur toute sa longueur. De sa sensuelle cheville habillée d'un talon aiguille à la tendresse de sa cuisse, rien ne lui échappait.

\- Tu comptes me reluquer encore longtemps comme ça ?

Relevant les yeux avec un air le plus innocent possible, il dit :

\- Je ne reluque personne détective...

Puis avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il susurra :

\- J'admire les longues jambes d'une divine sirène.

Oh ! Quand Lucifer prononçait ce genre de phrase, accentué de ce regard de braise, son corps se couvrait de chair de poule.

\- Dis-moi... ça te dirait de faire une pause ? soupira Lucifer.

Juste ciel ! Elle le voyait venir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Pratiquement seuls dans les locaux de la police, il n'aurait mal à l'emmener dans une pièce vide pour lui faire partager toutes ses choses qu'il savait faire avec sa langue, ses mains, ses doigts, son... STOP ! Respire un bon coup Chloé et reste pro.

\- Lucifer... On avait dit que l'on restait pro au poste de police.

\- On peut sortir discrètement si ce n'est qu'une question de lieu, répondit-il au tac au tac.

\- Je... S'il te plaît, il ne reste plus grand-chose à faire, dit-elle en indiquant le dossier sur son bureau.

Pourquoi voulait-elle à tout prix travailler ? Une petite pause ne lui ferait pas de mal, et la remettrait d'attaque pour supporter cette corvée de paperasse.

Se penchant à nouveau sur ses feuilles, Chloé replongea dans le boulot, estimant son caprice terminé. Mais c'était mal le connaître. Maintenant qu'il couchait avec elle et qu'il savait au combien le sexe pouvait être incroyable avec elle, il n'était pas prêt à céder du terrain.

\- Allons... ne me dis pas que tu n'en pas envie, murmura-t-il.

\- C'est pas question de savoir si j'en ai envie ou pas. Je suis au travail, pas à la maison où on peut se laisser aller comme tu veux.

Elle avait beau dire non, ses yeux brillants hurlaient oui !

\- D'accord, lâcha-t-il l'air de rien.

\- D'accord ? répéta-t-elle surprise par son comportement.

\- Oui, d'accord.

Elle le fixa quelques instants avant de retourner plancher sur ses papiers.

3h12

L'étrange soumission de Lucifer lui paraissait bizarre. Trop facile, et aussi elle devait l'admettre, elle était un peu vexée qu'il n'ait pas insisté plus que cela pour coucher avec elle dans les locaux.

Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit prendre quelques feuilles et se rapprocher d'elle. Son siège, côte à côte avec le sien, elle sentait sa jambe frôler la sienne, dénuée par la fente de sa robe. Son cœur palpita. Seigneur ! Elle était sûre qu'il le faisait exprès.

Discrètement, il inspira un grand coup puis se pencha contre son oreille.

\- T'ai-je dit à quel point j'aimais ton odeur ?

\- Lucifer...

\- Un mélange jasmin avec une pointe de citron, soupira-t-il. C'est à la fois sensuel et sexy, le citron apportant une petite touche de fraîcheur.

Putain... cette voix était ce qu'il y avait de plus diabolique en lui. Sans même parlait de sexe, elle contenait des promesses de plaisir incroyable, qu'elle était bien placée pour savoir être vrai.

\- Si tu voulais bien me laisser faire ce que je veux, tu sais ce que je ferai ? demanda-t-il en caressant délicatement son épaule.

\- N... Non, quoi ? bégaya-t-elle.

Oh ! Elle succombait... Dommage détective, mais ce ne sera pas encore ce soir que tu résistera au Diable.

\- Je t'embrasserai... langoureusement, susurra-t-il, toute en caressant ta peau de pêche... Lentement... très lentement... tu te redresseras et je t'installerai sur ton bureau... tout ce désordre nous dérangerait, alors d'un coup rapide, j'enverrai tout valser par terre... et je t'allongerai dessus... tes jambes écartées... je m'installerai entre-elles... et je poursuivrai mes baisers... Je sais que tu adores mes baisers... Puis je jouerai avec ta langue... te faisant languir d'autres attentions plus érotiques... mes doigts glisseront le long de cou de cygne... s'arrêteront sur ta clavicule... je la caresserai tout doucement... posant à peine les doigts dessus.

La respiration de Chloé fut de plus en plus courte en écoutant Lucifer lui décrire ce qu'il lui ferait.

\- Puis je m'aventurerai entre tes seins... Oh tes seins... si rond, si doux avec tes petits tétons rose foncé... un mets de roi... J'adore tes seins. Les vénérer avec ma langue... ma bouche... c'est bien une chose que je pourrai faire à longueur de journée sans me plaindre. Mais mes sollicitudes ne te conviendront plus à un moment... tu me voudras plus bas... tu remuras tes hanches contre moi... contre mon sexe dur... pour m'inciter à descendre encore un peu et... comme je suis un gentleman, je le ferai... je frôlerai ton nombril de ma langue... puis... j'arriverai à destination... j'écarterai tes lèvres et tu serais humide... prête à m'accueillir en toi.

Nom de Dieu ! Elle était excitée comme jamais en entendant ses paroles. Sa chatte se contractait d'anticipation à chaque mots qu'il prononçait.

\- Dis-moi Chloé... est-ce que tu mouilles à l'idée de sentir ma queue s'enfoncer en toi ?

Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

\- La sentir aller et venir en toi... sentir mes couilles s'écraser contre ton joli petit cul... ressentir mon gland frapper ton point G pendant que mon pubis se frottera contre ton clitoris...

C'était trop... Il avait gagné... Chloé se leva de sa chaise d'un seul coup et entraîna Lucifer dans son sillage. Elle contourna les divers bureaux, la salle de réunion, le bureau d'Ella et ouvrit le bureau des pièces de saisie.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Lucifer entra à la suite de Chloé dans la pièce et vit celle-ci relativement rustique. Une table entourée de chaise trônait au milieu de la salle suivit par des dizaines d'étagères pleines de boîtes à archives. Pensant que Chloé voudrait le faire sur la table, comme le fantasme qu'il lui décrivait, il fut quelque peu surpris en la voyant fermer la porte à clé et s'appuyer contre le panneau de celle-ci.

\- Viens, dit-elle en attirant sa bouche contre la sienne.

Leur langue se caressèrent dès que leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Un gémissement s'échappa. Etait-ce lui ou elle qu'il l'avait poussé, il n'en savait rien et s'en foutait complètement. Ses mains glissèrent le long de son dos nu puis s'aventurèrent sur sa cuisse dénudée. Il avait envie de la lécher, là, contre le mur.

Il se décala pour s'agenouiller devant elle avant qu'elle le retienne et lui dise :

\- Non, susurra-t-elle, pas de préliminaires. Je suis déjà plus que mouillée...

\- Humm... détective un petit coup rapide contre le mur, c'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils d'un air coquin.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru de sa vie prononcer ses paroles mais pourtant, elles franchirent le seuil de ses lèvres avant de pouvoir les retenir.

\- Je veux que tu baises, là, maintenant, tout de suite et vite, avant que quelqu'un nous surprennent, soupira-t-elle.

\- Que je te prenne à la hussarde, vite fait, la taquina-t-il.

\- Il est 3h20, dit-elle en jetant un regard rapide à sa montre, alors t'as cinq minutes, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Donnes en moi dix et je te montrerai les étoiles.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Elle voulait du sexe pur et cru, il allait lui en donner. Il posa ses lèvres de nouveau sur les siennes, et fit tomber les bretelles spaghettis de sa robe qui s'affala en corole à ses pieds. Ses seins libres, il posa ses mains dessus et en pinça la pointe entre ses doigts. Un gémissement lui répondit. Son sexe tressauta dans son pantalon. Il en avait presque mal tant il était gorgé de sève pour elle.

Chloé ne voulant pas de préliminaires, il ne s'attarda pas sur sa poitrine et glissa rapidement le charmant string qui la couvrait toujours. Elle n'avait plus que ses hauts talons aux pieds qu'il lui demanda de garder.

Pendant ce temps, les mains de Chloé déchirèrent les boutons de la chemise de Lucifer, comme dans un rêve qu'elle avait fait un jour. Elle glissa ses main le long de son torse et s'occupa de sa ceinture qu'elle jeta quelque part au sol. Le bouton ouvert, elle glissa sa braguette tranquillement et sortit son sexe massif de sa prison de tissu. Il poussa un soupire de soulagement en sentant sa queue libre et s'étendre librement. Sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller entièrement, il laissa son pantalon tomber sur ses genoux et prit l'une des cuisses.

Chloé comprit le message. Elle s'agrippa à ses épaules et se retrouva dans ses bras, les cuisses enserrant la taille de Lucifer. Son gland humide caressa ses lèvres humides plusieurs fois avant de s'enfoncer profondément en elle. L'angle de pénétration rendait le plaisir plus intense. L'invasion plus importante.

Profitant de ce moment de retrouvaille, ils ne bougèrent pas pendant quelques secondes, savourant l'instant de communion entre leur deux corps. Puis elle contracta ses cuisses et Lucifer se mis en branle. Il la pilonna intensément dès le début. Aucune douceur dans ses mouvements, c'était bestial, primitif, viril. Il la baisait comme elle lui avait demandé de le faire. Elle cambra ses reins au maximum pour lui procurer le plus de plaisir possible mettant ses seins face à son visage déjà en sueur.

Sans se faire prier, il goba un sein et s'amusa à le sucer, le téter et le mordiller. Ses mains posées sur le cul de Chloé, il lui imposait son rythme intense tout en la maintenant solidement contre lui et le mur. Il n'avait jamais pris la jeune femme de cette façon, la poussant toujours à bout avant, avec des préliminaires d'une efficacité redoutable. Mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient autant exigeant l'un que l'autre. Il lui prit tout ce qu'elle avait sans rien laisser.

\- Oh putain Lucifer ! Oui...

Il sentit la chatte de Chloé se resserrer doucement autour de sa queue. Ses coups se firent moins fluides jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouisse en un cri silencieux. Durant tout le temps que durant son orgasme, il ralentit allure de ses coups et admira sa tête s'affaler en arrière, ses cheveux se balancer en rythme avec ses oscillations. Quand ses muscles se relâchèrent, il reprit de suite son assaut, ne lui laissant même pas reprendre son souffle.

\- Reste avec moi, ma belle, soupira-t-il. On n'a pas encore fini.

\- Oh mon d... Diable, grogna-t-elle.

Elle s'était repris juste à temps avant de mentionner la mauvaise divinité. Sa phrase fit sourire Lucifer qui captura de nouveau sa bouche. Son corps tremblait encore de l'orgasme puissant qu'il venait de lui donnait mais pourtant le plaisir remontait déjà en elle. Elle synchronisa ses hanches aux coups de butoir qu'il lui imposait et sentit sa queue fourailler en elle avec une force qu'il n'avait encore jamais utilisée.

\- Oh chérie... murmura Lucifer à son oreille.

Son sexe gonflait en elle et son orgasme éclata en sentant le sperme de Lucifer jaillir en elle.

\- Humpf... grogna Lucifer.

\- Luci... gémit-elle au même moment.

Essoufflés tous les deux, ils restèrent dans cette position sans bouger, front contre front. Incroyable... c'était le seul mot que pouvait penser Lucifer. Jamais encore il n'avait joui aussi vite de sa vie. Son orgasme lui avait limite scié les jambes et c'était, par il ne savait quel miracle, qu'il était toujours debout. Cette partie de jambes en l'air avec Chloé resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Il s'était carrément lâcher. D'ailleurs, ça lui faisait penser !

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il. Je t'ai pas fait mal ?

Chloé, encore un peu euphorique, acquiesça avec un sourire un peu niais sur le visage.

\- Oh oui ça va ! lâcha-t-elle.

Elle soupira un grand coup et poursuivit :

\- Putain c'était trop bon ! dit-elle en le serrant davantage dans ses bras.

Se faisant, son sexe glissa hors d'elle, laissant son sperme s'écouler par la même occasion.

\- Oh, soupira-t-elle. Je crois que je vais avoir un de ces mal de reins demain matin.

Elle sentait déjà son bassin la tirer quand ses jambes rencontrèrent à nouveau la terre ferme.

\- 3h30, pile à l'heure ! s'exclama Lucifer en regardant sa montre.

\- Quoi ?

\- On a dit dix minutes de sexe intense et ça fait dix minutes, affirma-t-il en remettant correctement son boxer et son pantalon. Je suis vraiment le meilleur !

Il était vraiment fier de lui. Faire jouir sa détective en dix minutes et à deux reprises n'était pas gagné d'avance et pourtant, il avait réussi au-delà de ce qu'il espérait.

\- Idiot, déprima Chloé en remettant sa robe.

Il n'allait pas arrêtait de s'en vanter jusqu'à son prochain exploit.

\- Allons, ne soit pas mauvaise joueuse, dit-il en essayant de refermer sa chemise avec le peu de boutons qu'elle n'avait pas arraché. Si tu m'as donner un temps imparti, c'est parce que tu savais très bien que j'y arriverai.

\- Sauf que techniquement je ne t'avais donné que cinq minutes pas dix.

\- On les a négociées ces dix minutes.

\- Tu les a imposées, contra-t-elle juste pour le plaisir de le contredire.

\- Femme indigne va ! Je me tue à la tâche pour te combler et toi... tu te plains ! pleurnicha-t-il.

\- Tu exagères. Je t'ai dit j'avais aimé.

\- C'est vrai, mais je remarque que tu deviens de plus en plus exigeante ma chère, susurra-t-il avant le poser ses lèvres dans son cou.

\- Non, je m'habitue seulement à la perfection.

Elle se rendit compte de sa boulette à la seconde même où elle franchit ses lèvres.

Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lucifer.

\- Oh eh bien ! Il semblerait que je m'y sois encore mieux pris que je ne le pensais, dit-il en se penchant pour ramasser son string.

\- Tais-toi ! râla-t-elle, les joues rouges. Et donne-moi mon string s'il te plaît.

\- Oh tu as raison, le dossier nous attends toujours ! On devrait se dépêcher, dit-il en rouvrant la porte et en glissant son string dans la poche de sa veste, à la place de son carré de soie.

\- Lucifer ! cria-t-elle en lui courant après sous ses ricanements. Reviens ici tout de suite !


	3. Mienne

Seule sur le parking du poste de police, Chloé se dépêcha d'atteindre sa voiture. Elle avait promis à Lucifer de le rejoindre au Lux, une fois la paperasse concernant leur dernier cas terminée. Depuis leur mise en couple, Lucifer faisait un effort et l'aidait avec les dossiers une fois les meurtriers arrêtés, mais ce soir, il avait dû se sauver. Une bagarre avait éclaté dans son club. La police avait été appelée et par conséquent, il avait dû répondre à quelques questions en tant que propriétaire des lieux.

Son absence était donc tout à fait normale, mais ô combien contraignante. Cela ne faisait pourtant que quatre mois qu'ils se fréquentaient et sa présence lui était presque devenue vitale. Un comble quand on pense qu'elle parlait du Diable !

Arrivée près de son véhicule, elle sortit les clés de sa poche et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte.

\- Chloé ! entendit-elle dans son dos.

Essoufflé, Marcus courrait les derniers mètres qui les séparaient.

\- Lieutenant ? Il y a un problème avec le dossier ?

Depuis qu'elle savait la vérité sur cet homme, Chloé le méprisait et le haïssait. Il lui avait fait croire qu'il l'aimait et surtout, avait pris plaisir à faire du mal à Lucifer via son intermédiaire. Elle s'en voudrait pour le restant de ses jours d'avoir cru en ses belles paroles et ne pas avoir suivi son instinct qui lui hurlait de retrouver Lucifer.

\- Non, aucun problème. Il est parfait comme toujours.

Il la flattait encore, du moins quand elle était seule car quand Lucifer se trouvait auprès d'elle, il devenait hargneux et surtout casse-pied. Savoir le diable mortel et pas lui le rendait dingue et malheureusement, elle commençait à se demander si cela n'était qu'une simple métaphore.

\- Dans ce cas que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle assez froidement.

Il eut la délicatesse de paraître mal-à-l'aise. Mais elle le connaissait bien maintenant. Elle n'était plus la simple humaine naïve qu'il avait manipulé il y a cinq mois à peine. Aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'elle personne froide et calculatrice il était.

\- J'ai remarqué que tu étais seule ce soir et je me suis demandé si tu accepterais de boire un verre avec moi ?

Il l'invitait à aller boire un verre ! Elle rêvait !

\- Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ! Tu crois sérieusement que je vais...

\- Je t'en prie Chloé, l'interrompit Marcus. Je sais que tu es fâchée mais je pense t'avoir laissée assez de temps pour digérer cet incident.

\- Un incident ! C'est comme ça tu appelles ce qu'il s'est passé !

Il s'approcha d'elle et la coinça contre son torse et la carrosserie de sa voiture.

\- Je sais que je m'y suis mal pris, mais je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé. Pourquoi ne pas aller dans un bar et boire un verre et reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés ?

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Reprendre là où nous nous sommes arrêtés ! Tu es sorti avec moi dans le but que je te rende mortel pour pouvoir mourir. Tu m'as faire croire des choses qui n'étaient pas vrai et le pire : tu as pris plaisir à faire souffrir Lucifer ! Comment peux-tu croire un seul instant que j'accepterai ta proposition, gronda-t-elle.

\- Enfin, voyons Chloé ! Nous parlons du diable en personne ! Lucifer n'en a rien à faire de toi. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un autre trophée dans sa longue liste...

\- Tais-toi, cria-t-elle en le giflant.

Il posa la main sur sa joue et la fixa d'un regard noir.

\- Je t'interdis de dire le moindre mal de Lucifer. Tu n'es même pas digne de lui cirer les bottes.

\- Je ne le laisserai pas foutre en l'air mes projets, ragea Marcus en l'embrassant de force.

Surprise par son attaque, elle sentit sa langue s'insinuer entre ses lèvres et caresser la sienne. Son baiser était dominant, exigeant tout d'elle. Une reddition totale de sa part et le pouvoir absolu pour lui. Elle essaya de se dégager mais ses bras l'encerclaient contre son torse puissant. Quand elle pensait qu'à une époque elle s'y blottissait de son plein gré ! ça la rendait malade.

\- Tu te souviens, murmura Marcus contre ses lèvres. Il y a quelques mois tu m'embrassais ici après retirée ce stupide collier que t'avais offert Lucifer. Puis on s'est sauvé sur ma moto. Tu t'en souviens ?

Le souvenir de ce moment lui brisa le cœur. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête et faire tant de mal à Lucifer ? Et comment lui avait-il trouvé la force de lui pardonner ?

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner, détective, tout cela est ma faute », avait-il dit.

\- Lâche-moi ! Je t'interdis de me toucher, cria-t-elle en se débattant.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien saisie...

\- Il me semble qu'elle t'a demandé de la lâcher Caïn, gronda la voix de Lucifer avant que le corps de Marcus ne s'éloigne de Chloé pour être projeté quelques mètres plus loin.

Le conflit avec les forces de l'ordre avait été relativement facile à régler. Il lui avait suffi de donner un pourboire de 100 dollars et plus de problèmes en vue. Il avait donc décidé de retrouver Chloé et l'aider à terminer le dossier sur lequel ils travaillaient avant de s'absenter. Qu'elle n'avait pas été sa surprise en voyant Marcus acculer Chloé contre sa voiture et l'embrasser. Voire Chloé se débattre sans réussir à ébranler le corps de son agresseur l'avait rendu fou de rage. Comment cette ordure se permettait-il de la malmener de la sorte ?

\- Lucifer, soupira Chloé, la respiration hachée et les mains tremblantes.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa délicatement les mains sur ses épaules.

\- Il t'a fait du mal ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Il regarda son si doux visage sous toutes les coutures ainsi que son cou et ses mains. Elle ne semblait pas être blessée, si ce n'était sa bouche légèrement meurtrie suite au baiser violent qu'elle venait de recevoir. De quel droit Caïn s'était-il permis d'embrasser sa reine ?

Maintenant qu'il savait Chloé hors de danger, il focalisa de nouveau son attention sur le premier assassin de l'humanité. Toujours allongé à terre, il toussait et se relevait doucement en se tenant le torse. Il avait probablement dû lui fêler une côte ou deux.

La colère courrait dans ses veines tel un cheval lancé au triple galop. Il méritait d'être puni et de souffrir mille morts pour ce qu'il avait infligé à SA Chloé. Il avait fait l'erreur de le laisser s'approcher d'elle une fois et avait bien failli la perdre à tout jamais. Plus jamais il ne laisserait cet homme la toucher sans conséquence.

\- Comment as-tu osé la toucher ? gronda-t-il en l'empoignant par la gorge.

Il claqua avec force la carcasse de Marcus contre un pilier qui soutenait le parking. Ses yeux rouges firent leur apparition mais cela ne provoqua pas la moindre peur chez Caïn. Le divin n'était pas une inconnue pour lui, par conséquent son pouvoir ne l'impressionnait pas.

\- Lucifer ! cria Chloé en essayant le lui faire lâcher Pierce. Je t'en supplie arrêtes.

Elle vit les yeux de Lucifer se poser sur elle et s'écarquiller d'incompréhension à sa demande.

\- S'il te plaît, dit-elle plus doucement. Si jamais tu essayes de le tuer, tu vas avoir des problèmes. Je refuse de te perdre ou que tu sois envoyé en prison à cause de lui.

La tension qu'il avait ressenti en entendant Chloé lui demander de libérer Marcus s'effaça aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait saisie. Il était un idiot. Elle était avec lui maintenant, elle ne choisirait jamais plus cet insecte à lui. Elle voulait juste le protéger, tout comme lui voulait venger son honneur.

\- Il a osé poser la main sur toi, affirma-t-il en essayant de contrôler la colère qui grondait en lui.

\- Je sais, mais il reste lieutenant de police malgré tout.

Elle dût attendre un moment avant que Lucifer ne se décide à lâcher Marcus mais il finit par le faire et recula de deux pas. Chloé n'était pas naïve. Elle savait qu'aux moindres faux pas de Pierce, il attaquerait et cette fois si, demande ou pas, il déchirerait Marcus en mille morceaux.

\- Tu ferais mieux de partir, ordonna-t-elle à l'homme qui se tenait les côtes.

Il voulut répliquer mais Lucifer dût faire quelques choses dans son dos et il s'en alla sans demander son reste jusqu'à sa moto. Elle sentit Lucifer se rapprocher contre son dos. Telle une grande ombre la recouvrant de son pouvoir. L'instinct territorial des anges. Amenadiel lui avait expliqué un jour que les anges étaient très possessive. Tel un dragon gardant son trésor.

Une fois Marcus parti, elle se permit enfin de respirer plus calmement. Elle se retourna et se glissa dans les bras de Lucifer. Cette confrontation avait fait remonter des souvenirs douloureux qu'elle préférait oublier.

\- Tu sais que j'aurais pu le tuer pour ce qu'il t'as fait ? demanda Lucifer en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Je sais. Mais ça n'aurait servi à rien. Il ne peut pas mourir.

Elle l'entendit grogner de frustration.

\- Peut-être mais au moins, je me serais défoulé.

Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il revoyait sans cesse le regard choqué de Chloé et cette raclure poser de force ses lèvres sur elle. Il aurait dû lui écraser le crâne ! Perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit Chloé le tirer jusqu'à sa Corvette qu'il avait arrêté en travers de trois places de parking.

\- On rentre ensemble ? demanda Chloé.

\- Bien sûr, soupira-t-il.

Elle lui donna un sourire et s'installa sur le siège passager tandis que Lucifer se glissait derrière le volant. Il était toujours furieux de l'attaque de Pierce et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle aussi était furieuse et comptait bien aller voir le bureau des ressources humaines et signaler cette agression dès le lendemain matin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ? lâcha tout d'un coup Lucifer.

Il était probablement complètement masochiste pour lui demander cela, mais il avait besoin de savoir si l'attaque n'avait été que physique ou s'il avait également porté un coup psychologique. Tel qu'il connaissait Marcus, il avait probablement essayé de la faire culpabiliser.

Il entendit Chloé soupirer avant de répondre en lui prenant sa main droite.

\- Il m'a demandé d'aller prendre un verre avec lui et de recommencer notre histoire là où elle s'est arrêtée.

De sa main gauche, il serra le volant à en avoir les phalanges blanches.

\- Autres choses ?

\- Il...

Elle se lécha les lèvres et reprit.

\- Il a essayé de te discréditer à mes yeux, mais il n'a pas réussi. Du coup ça la rendu furieux et c'est là qu'il m'a... embrassé.

Chloé sentit quelques choses se déclencher chez Lucifer en entendant un grondement rauque venir du fond de sa gorge.

\- Lucifer ?

Ce type avait voulu lui piquer Chloé. Encore ! Cette femme était à lui, bordel ! A lui et à personne d'autre !

\- Lucifer ?

En entendant Chloé l'appeler pour la deuxième fois, il posa son regard sur elle.

\- A quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-elle.

Sans réfléchir, Lucifer s'inclina et l'embrassa profondément. Il voulait effacer toutes traces de Caïn sur elle et la marquer comme étant sienne.

Sous son attaque, Chloé soupira de plaisir. Ce baiser avait beau être dominant et puissant comme celui de Marcus, il avait une force plus terrassante que le précédent. Elle ne pouvait pas résister, pas à ce genre de baiser. Il l'enflammait, l'excitait, lui embrouiller l'esprit. Lucifer maniait son corps de la même manière qu'il maniait son piano : avec un talent inné. Sa peau se couvrit de chair de poule. Ciel ! A peine deux minutes plus tôt elle se battait contre son patron et maintenant elle fondait de plaisir sous les mains du diable. Il avait vraiment un don pour la mettre dans tous ses états.

\- Oh ! soupira-t-elle en sentant la main de Lucifer s'aventurer sous sa chemise.

Il devenait fou, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Le parfum de Chloé l'envoutait, ses gémissements le torturaient mais surtout, la douceur de sa peau l'obsédait. Il la voulait, là, dans sa voiture, dans ce parking où n'importe qui pourrait les surprendre. Il voulait la posséder, la marquer. Elle était sa reine, sa lumière et la terre entière devait savoir que cette femme était sienne.

Ses lèvres abandonnèrent sa bouche pulpeuse pour se perdre dans son cou. Il mordilla cette douce colonne d'albâtre et fit un suçon sur sa carotide qui pulsait aux rythmes des battements de son cœur. Ses mains ouvrirent les boutons de sa chemise et il caressa son ventre puis ses seins recouverts de dentelle. Son regard glissa sur son buste à peine couvert et poussa un grondement en voyant le bustier blanc et bleu ciel cacher sa poitrine. C'était celui qu'elle avait le soir où il lui avait fait l'amour pour la première fois. Les agrafes qui tenaient la lingerie en place se trouvaient à l'avant, ce qui lui permis de libérer ses seins de leur carcans de broderie sans avoir à se contorsionner.

\- Tu es magnifique, susurra-t-il avant de se pencher et de prendre son sein entre ses lèvres.

\- Oh Luci...

C'était bon, si bon. La langue de Lucifer était aussi brûlante que glaciale sur son mamelon. Les émotions se mélangeaient en elle, son souffle se raréfiait. Les mains perdues dans la crinière de Lucifer, Chloé se cambra et colla son buste contre son amant. Les doigts de Lucifer jouaient avec la ceinture de son jean. Ils la caressaient et la taquinaient en même temps.

Avec un pop sonore, il libéra son sein et se concentra sur le second.

\- Oh Oui ! gémit-elle.

Elle entendit Lucifer pousser une sorte de ronronnement qu'il faisait régulièrement quand il faisait l'amour. Mais celui-ci était plus rauque que d'habitude.

Décidant d'accélérer un peu la cadence, elle batailla avec les boutons de son veston puis avec ceux de sa chemise. Elle eut du mal, Lucifer se collant à son corps, mais elle parvint à accéder à ce qu'elle désirait.

Quand Lucifer sentit les doigts froids de Chloé lui caresser les tétons, il frissonna. Sa dangereuse détective l'excitait délicieusement et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps à l'idée de la posséder de toutes les manières possibles. Rapidement, il défit son pantalon et lui retira une jambe de son jean. Il n'avait pas besoin de la mettre entièrement nue pour la prendre et toute façon, il n'avait pas le temps.

De son côté Chloé ouvrit le bouton puis la braguette de Lucifer tout en extirpant la jambe de son jean en même temps. La fièvre qui avait pris possession de Lucifer s'était propagée jusqu'à elle et la contrôlait à présent avec autant de force que lui.

\- Viens, lui demanda Lucifer en se réinstallant correctement sur son siège, son sexe massif dressé pour elle.

Elle l'enjamba tant bien que mal, mais se retrouva bloquée par le volant dans son dos. Grognant de frustration, Lucifer se pencha, actionna la manette et recula son siège au maximum. Libre de ses mouvements, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la guida sur lui. Doucement, elle s'empala sur sa queue et savoura la sensation de sa chair s'étirant pour l'accueillir en elle.

\- Humph... soupira-t-elle en ondulant tel un serpent sur lui.

\- Enfin...

Les doigts de Lucifer imprimaient le rythme qu'il voulait lui voir prendre dans sa peau. Les vas et viens furent intenses, puissants, dominants. Jamais encore il ne l'avait prise avec autant d'ardeur.

Perdu dans le cou de sa reine, Lucifer savourait la soumission de Chloé. Elle était totale. Son corps répondait à chacun de ses gestes mais aussi son cœur qui pulsait au même rythme que le sien et son âme qui brillait de tout son éclat. Il était perdu en elle, complètement, et adorait cela. Elle était à lui, rien qu'à lui. Personne ne la lui prendrait, plus jamais et il allait s'en assurer, tout de suite.

\- Mienne, grogna-t-il les lèvres contre son sein.

\- Oh ! gémit Chloé suite à un coup de rein plus fort que les autres.

\- Dis-le, exigea Lucifer en lui agrippant la nuque pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

Perdu dans le plaisir que Lucifer lui faisait ressentir, Chloé ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui demandait de dire. Il dût saisir son incompréhension car il répéta.

\- Tu es mienne, dis-le.

La voix qui venait de lui parler n'était pas celle de Lucifer. Ni celle du diable comprit-elle dans un éclair de lucidité. C'était plus rauque, plus animal que ses deux voix qu'elle connaissait. C'était celle de Samael. L'ange la revendiquait comme sienne. C'était comme Amenadiel lui avait dit. Un ange marque sa compagne lors d'une union charnelle où il perd le contrôle sur son pouvoir et ses émotions. La confrontation avec Marcus avait réveillé l'instinct de Samael et l'homme qui lui faisait l'amour était cet ange.

\- Je t'appartiens, soupira-t-elle. Rien qu'à toi.

Lucifer émit un grondement en entendant Chloé se revendiquer comme sienne. A présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire : la marquer. Le mouvement de ses hanches s'accéléra et sa queue son contracta à l'arrivée de son orgasme éminent. Chloé n'était pas inactive de son côté, elle sentait son bas-ventre en feu, le sexe de Lucifer la pilonnait d'une façon incontrôlable sur le point le plus sensible de son corps. Elle accéléra les mouvements, encore, voulant à tout prix se libérer de cette tension qui les tenaient l'un et l'autre.

\- Oh Chloé... gémit Lucifer en lui agrippant les fesses.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège et augmenta le rythme déjà insupportable de ses déhanchements.

\- Oh putain ! Oui ! cria Chloé sous l'orgasme qui la terrassa.

Elle sentit Lucifer s'agripper à elle et enfoncer sa queue profondément dans sa chatte. Le flux de sperme qu'il sécréta en elle fut chaud, la brûlant presque de l'intérieur. Mais la sensation d'être envahir par ce fluide la fit jouir encore plus fort.

Ils étaient tous les deux complètement essoufflés. Lui alangui sur son siège et elle euphorique sur son corps, rien ne semblait briser cette douce torpeur. La tête posée sur son épaule, Chloé retrouva doucement son souffle. Elle se releva délicatement et admira le visage de Lucifer.

Les yeux fermés, un sourire rêveur sur le visage, il lui caressait inconsciemment les cuisses qui le chevauchaient toujours. Chaque effleurements l'électrifiaient et, putain ! ce que c'était bon. Sa queue toujours blottie en elle, elle fit de douces oscillations d'avant en arrière.

\- Mmmm... ronronna Lucifer.

Elle se pencha légèrement en avant et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sans surprise, Lucifer y répondit. Quand elle s'écarta, il ouvrit délicatement les yeux et lui fit un sourire d'une tendresse contrastant fortement avec la brutalité de leur accouplement. Puis elle vit ses sourcils se froncer légèrement.

\- Pardonne-moi, je t'ai prise comme une brute.

\- Chut, répondit-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ne dit pas de bêtises. C'était et de loin, le meilleur sexe de toute ma vie, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser encore une fois.

Heureuse de le voir rassurer, elle posa à nouveau sa tête sur son épaule et continua ses mouvements de balancier sur sa queue. Lui aussi suivait le rythme nonchalant qu'elle lui imposait tout en ronronnant dans son oreille.

\- On devrait peut-être se rhabiller avant quelqu'un ne nous surprennent ? suggéra-t-il.

En ouvrant les yeux, elle remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient toujours sur le parking du poste de police. Oh seigneur ! C'était une sacrée chance que personne n'ai assisté à leurs ébats assez violent.

Délicatement, elle se dégagea de Lucifer et retourna à sa place.

\- Heureusement qu'on était dans la Corvette, dit-elle en remettant son jean. Tu m'aurais brisée la nuque avec le toit sinon.

Il ricana avant de s'interrompre et de la regarder étrangement.

\- Merde ! Je crois que tu vas m'arracher les couilles.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je viens de te marquer, lâcha-t-il comme si s'était la pire chose qu'il venait de faire.

\- Oui, j'avais deviné. Amenadiel m'avait avertie que ça pouvait arriver.

\- Et tu n'es pas fâchée que je t'ai... marquée comme le font les anges ? demanda-t-il, clairement confus.

\- Pourquoi le serais-je ? dit-elle en posant sa main sur sa joue. Quand je t'ai dit que je t'appartenait, je le pensais vraiment. Je n'ai pas dit cela sous le coup du sexe. C'est vrai.

Il soupira de soulagement et l'embrassa profondément.

\- Je suis soulagé, dit-il en démarrant la voiture. Pendant un moment j'ai bien cru avoir fait une bêtise.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre, je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, dit-il en lui adressant un de ses rares sourires sincères. Je n'aurais pas pu choisir meilleure mère pour ma progéniture.

Meilleure mère pour sa progéniture ? Que voulait-il dire par... ? Oh mon dieu ! Le marquage des anges ! ça ne voulait tout de même pas dire qu'elle était...

\- Nous venons de faire un bébé, comprit-elle tandis que Lucifer acquiesçait en souriant. Je suis enceinte...


	4. Première rencontre ( première partie )

Rappelez-vous, au tout début de la série, l'une des premières paroles qu'a prononcé Lucifer en rencontrant Chloé pour la première fois :

\- _Vous êtes sûre que l'on s'est jamais rencontré ? Parce que je jurais vous avoir vu toute nue. On ne s'est pas envoyé en l'air ?_

Pourquoi pense-t-il l'avoir vu toute nue ? Ah oui ! Son film coquin allez-vous me répondre, mais en êtes-vous sûr ? Après tout Chloé lui confirme qu'il a pu voir ses seins mais jamais son cul ou tout autre partie de son corps...

Et quand est-il de Trixie ? Comment se fait-il qu'une enfant, dont les deux parents ont tous les deux les yeux bleus, se retrouve avec des yeux noirs ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Dan et Chloé se sont éloignés avec le temps, au point de divorcer ? Tant de question sans réponse... à moins que...

La journée avait été horrible ! Ces derniers temps, Dan n'arrêtait pas d'être infecte avec elle. Pourquoi le chef avait-il décidé que, parce qu'ils étaient mariés, il devait faire équipe ? En même temps, à quoi aurait-elle pu s'attendre ? Une femme, ancienne actrice qui avait fait l'erreur de tourner seins nus, dans la police... Ouais, pas étonnant qu'ils l'estiment juste bonne à faire la belle. Mais venant de Dan, ce résonnement était vraiment blessant. Il lui avait toujours dit qu'il se moquait de son passé, et pourtant, il passait son temps avec Paolucci et Graham, les deux plus gros pervers de tout le commissariat. Elle savait que ses deux-là s'étaient fait plaisir en la matant dans son film à bien des reprises. Ils ne se gênaient pas pour lui en faire part et, au lieu de leur casser la figure, son mari traînait avec ces pauvres types et se vantait de sa vie sexuelle avec elle !

Quand elle était rentrée à leur appartement après avoir fini son service, elle l'avait entendue raconter à ces deux idiots la fois où ils avaient pratiqués la sodomie pour la première fois.

Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ?

Le regard que lui avait adressé Paolucci en sortant de l'appartement lui faisait encore froid dans le dos. Le salop l'avait déshabillée du regard se fichant complètement de Dan, bourré dans le canapé.

Trop en colère pour rester dans la même pièce que ce dernier, elle avait mis une de ses rares robes de soirée et était partie prendre de l'air. Et voici comment, un mercredi soir, elle se retrouvait là, seule, dans un club pour se saouler.

Le _Lux_ , si elle avait bien lu le nom, était plein à craquer. Ces personnes ne travaillaient-elles pas le lendemain ?

La barmaid de l'autre côté du bar, une brune incroyablement sexy, lui déposa un nouveau verre de téquila, sans qu'elle ne lui demande.

Merci, dit-elle sans lever la tête.

La brune ne répondit pas et se servit un verre de ce qu'elle supposa être du whisky.

Tu devrais penser à autre chose, lança finalement cette dernière.

Pardon ? demanda-t-elle en relevant le nez de son verre.

Ça fait le cinquième verres que tu bois, j'en déduis donc que tu désires oublier un problème en particulier. Va sur la piste, dance. Trouve-toi un mec ou deux et part baiser avec eux jusqu'au petit matin.

Mais pour qui se prenait cette femme ?

Je suis une femme mariée ! s'exclama-t-elle par-dessus le boucan que faisait la musique.

Et alors, murmura la voix d'un homme britannique à son oreille. Ce n'est qu'un simple anneau. Surtout si l'homme auquel tu as décidé de lier ta vie te laisse seule pour boire.

Tournant la tête sur sa gauche, elle croisa le regard le plus sexy qu'elle ait vu de sa vie. Grand, les cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux, l'homme qui s'installa près d'elle, était super chaud. Un vrai diffuseur de testostérones sur pattes ! Elle n'était pourtant pas du genre à fondre pour un beau visage mais là, il fallait l'avouer, il était l'incarnation vivante du sexe.

Mal à l'aise quant à la direction que prenait ses pensées, Chloé serra les jambes l'une contre l'autre et essaya de calmer cet incendie qui avait subitement pris naissance entre ses jambes.

Merci Maze, reprit le beau gosse en prenant le verre de whisky qu'elle avait cru pour la barmaid.

Il prit une gorgée et refocalisa son attention sur elle.

Oh ! Je suis désolé, où sont mes manières ! Je me présente, Lucifer Morningstar, je suis le propriétaire du _Lux_ , susurra-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Lucifer ? Sur quel genre de barjot venait-elle de tomber ?

Chloé, répondit-elle sans lui rendre sa poignée de main.

Chloé, répéta Lucifer comme pour en tester les paroles. C'est un très jolie prénom, dit-il sans se formaliser de son manque de politesse. Et dis-moi, Chloé, comment se fait-il qu'une femme aussi belle que toi se retrouve seul dans mon club, en pleine semaine ? Sans son charmant mari ?

Je me suis disputée avec lui, lâcha-t-elle.

Mais pourquoi lui répondait-elle ? Ses problèmes avec Dan ne le regardait absolument pas !

Oh ! Y aurait-il une histoire de maîtresse ?

Non, dit-elle en avalant le contenu de son verre cul sec. C'est pire.

Je meurs d'envie de savoir... murmura Lucifer à son oreille.

Sûrement pas !

Ah non !

Non.

Et pourquoi ?

Parce que ça ne te regarde pas !

Broutilles... toi et moi le savons très bien. Allons, dis-moi, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de me le dire.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de refuser, Chloé sentit une torpeur l'incitant à tout lui dire, comme une petite voix qui ne cessait de lui répéter : « dis-le ».

Il... il s'est permis de raconter des détails de notre vie sexuelle à des collègues de travail.

Aïe ! C'est d'un manque de classe.

Oui. Surtout qu'à l'écouter c'est un super coup au lit, alors qu'en réalité, il n'est pas meilleur qu'un autre, soupira-t-elle.

Oh ! Regardez-moi ça, une femme humiliée et frustrée. Ma pauvre chérie, affirma Lucifer en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Que dirais-tu de goûter à un super coup au lit, histoire de pouvoir faire la comparaison ?

Une petite minute... Cet homme était en train de lui proposer un plan cul alors qu'elle venait de lui dire qu'elle était mariée ! Il n'avait donc aucune limite !

Je viens de te dire que j'étais mariée !

J'ai entendu, assura-t-il. Mais entre nous, ton charmant mari mériterait une petite leçon, non ? Il t'humilie en te traitant comme un simple objet sexuel alors que tu es une femme pleines de désirs et de fantasmes qu'il ne peut même pas combler. Alors que moi, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je te ferais voir toutes les étoiles.

Toutes les étoiles ? Rien que ça !

Elle en avait déjà entendu des vantards mais des comme celui-là, jamais.

Une femme telle que toi ne mérite pas moins, répondit-il sûr de lui.

Putain ! Elle devait bien l'admettre, elle était terriblement tentée de le suivre et de le laisser faire ce qu'il voudrait de son corps. Sans restrictions. Mais était-elle réellement prête à assumer une nuit de folie dans les bras d'un autre homme, d'un inconnu ?

La main de Lucifer glissa sur ses reins puis sur sa fesse qu'il palpa délicatement à travers le satin de sa robe.

Je peux te montrer ce que je peux faire rien qu'avec mes doigts si tu ne me crois pas...

Avait-elle bien compris ce qu'il sous-entendait ?

Comment cela ? Ici ? demanda-t-elle.

Bien sûr. Dans ce coin, personne ne nous verra avec la lumière tamisée et le bar qui nous cache...

La pulsion qui la torturait depuis que cet homme lui avait adressée la parole devint plus forte en entendant ses mots. Merde ! Elle qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire des choses scandaleuses durant sa jeunesse, envisageait-elle sérieusement de laisser ce type la caresser intimement dans un club rempli ?

Ah moins bien sûr que tu ne saches pas retenir les gémissements qui sortiront de ta si jolie bouche...

 _Pense à Dan, Chloé. Pense à ton mari !_ Elle essaya de se marteler cette pensée dans la tête, mais la seule chose qui en ressortie, fut toute la colère et l'humiliation de cette soirée.

La main de Lucifer s'aventura plus bas, sur sa cuisse, avant de laisser ses doigts caresser celle-ci avec des arabesques érotiques.

Oh et puis merde ! Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas jouie d'un bon orgasme. Une séance à l'ombre d'un bar ne pouvait pas vraiment être considéré comme une infidélité n'est-ce pas ?

Elle posa le regard sur son drôle de partenaire et croisa ses prunelles lourdes de désir, remplies de promesses sensuelles. Seigneur !

Sans s'en rendre compte elle écarta légèrement les cuisses en laissant ses yeux se poser sur les lèvres de Lucifer. Celui-ci saisie immédiatement l'occasion et glissa sa main sous sa robe. D'une facilité déconcertante, il écarta sa culotte en dentelle et laissa ses doigts investir sa fente humide.

Humm... murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je savais que tout comme moi, tu en avais envie.

Oh... Non, ce n'est pas vrai.

Lucifer ricana en entendant ses mots.

C'était vraiment de la mauvaise foi de sa part, et il le savait très bien. Sa chatte était complètement trempée à cause de ses paroles grivoises et le traitement de ses doigts n'aidait pas à la calmer. Bien au contraire.

En effet, ce n'est pas comme si ta petite chatte recouvrait ma main de cyprine ou que tes hanches suivaient le mouvement de mes caresses, n'est-ce pas ?

Humph...

Oh putain ! Ce type savait vraiment bien se servir de ses doigts. Il alternait à un rythme précis ses caresses sur son clitoris et les pénétrations vaginales avec deux ou trois doigts. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir avec Dan, même quand il la prenait avec sa queue.

A la seconde même où l'image de ses rapports sexuels avec son mari se fit dans sa tête, ce ne fut pas le visage de Dan qu'elle vit, mais celui de Lucifer. Ce mec avait un don pour lui procurer du plaisir. Du moins avec ses doigts. Sur ce point, il n'avait pas menti.

 _Que ressentirais-je avec sa queue enfoncée bien au fond de mon vagin ? Pourrait-il me faire aimer la sodomie au contraire de Dan ?_

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et l'incita à appuyer d'avantage sur son clitoris.

Tu peux jouir ma belle, susurra Lucifer en mordillant le lobe de son oreille. Personne ne nous regarde.

Oooh ! gémit-elle en cachant son visage dans le cou de Lucifer.

Un orgasme d'une violence incroyable l'éblouit lui faisant perdre toute notion. N'importe qui aurait pu la regarder ou pire, la filmer avec un portable, mais elle s'en foutait complètement. Elle savourait le plaisir coupable qu'elle prenait dans les bras d'un autre, et c'était bon pour une fois de se montrer égoïste.

Tu ne veux toujours que je réalise tes fantasmes les plus fous ? demanda à nouveau Lucifer en retirant sa main d'entre ses cuisses.

Elle étouffa un gémissement de frustration en sentant sa main l'abandonner. Ce type savait déjà qu'elle avait aimé sa démonstration de talent, pas la peine de flatter encore une fois son égo.

Relevant le visage du cou de ce dernier, Chloé plongea son regard dans les prunelles onyx qui la fixait. Doucement, elle vit les doigts de Lucifer se rapprocher de sa bouche. Avec un plaisir manifeste, il les lécha sensuellement et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement.

Merde ! Si cette vision n'était pas franchement excitante, c'est qu'elle n'y connaissait vraiment rien, sexuellement parlant.

Ses doigts « nettoyer », Lucifer reprit son verre de whisky et en avala le restant d'un trait.

Hummm... gémit-il avant de se pencher près d'elle. Le goût de ta petite chatte mélanger au whisky à un goût de pécher.

Toujours sous le coup de son orgasme, elle ne sut quoi répondre.

Un grand sourire se dessinant sur le visage, Lucifer se leva de son siège et lui tendit la main.

Y allons-nous ?

Était-elle réellement prête à faire cela ? Le suivre ? Le laisser jouir de son corps et elle jouir du sien ?

Oui...


	5. Masturbation

— Tu me manques, affirma Chloé au téléphone.

— Toi aussi ma chérie. Je t'aime, répondit Lucifer.

— Je t'aime aussi. A demain, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Cela faisait maintenant onze jours qu'elle et Lucifer ne s'étaient pas vu. Onze jours ! Et malheureusement pour Chloé, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour y remédier. Le mois dernier, Lucifer avait reçu une convocation pour assister, en tant que juré, au jugement d'un tueur en série sur New-York. Ce qui l'avait rendu furieux.

Comment le tribunal de New-York osait-il convoquer le diable comme un simple citoyen américain ?

Elle en avait entendu parler pendant des jours entiers. Il lui avait fallu des trésors de diplomaties et de cajoleries pour le convaincre d'y assister. Surtout sans elle. Mais il avait fini par accepter. Après tout, le jugement ne devait durer que trois jours. Du moins, c'était ce qui était prévu à l'origine, car la défense avait réussi à trouver de nouvelles preuves concernant le crime et le procès s'était vu rallongé sans date de fin.

Appeler Lucifer était devenu son rituel du lever et du soir. Durant la journée c'était impossible. Il était constamment au tribunal et surveillé par les agents de police. Les contacts avec l'extérieur étaient prohibés et toutes personnes manquant à cette obligation se serait vu condamnées à une amende. Mais cela n'avait pas arrêté Lucifer qui prenait le temps de l'appeler tous les matins et tous les soirs. Et ce soir, plus que les autres jours, son absence lui pesait énormément. Maze était partie du côté de San Francisco à la recherche d'un chef de cartel et ce week-end était celui que Dan passait avec Trixie. Autrement dit, elle était toute seule et n'avait rien à faire pour lui changer les idées. Elle aurait bien fait appelle à Ella ou Linda pour une soirée fille, mais la première profitait de la présence de son frère, tandis que la seconde avait un rendez-vous avec Amenadiel, avec la bénédiction de Maze.

Elle avait pensé que venir directement au penthouse de Lucifer l'aiderait à se sentir mieux, mais à présent qu'elle venait de raccrocher, elle n'était plus vraiment sûre que ce soit une très bonne idée. Seule, dans le grand lit qu'elle partageait habituellement avec le diable, habillée d'une de ses chemises et un verre de whisky à la main, elle s'ennuyait. Et pire encore ! Elle était cruellement en manque de sexe.

Un comble pour elle qui était restée presque deux ans sans sexe après sa séparation avec Dan.

Mais depuis qu'elle était avec Lucifer, il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'elle ne bénéficie de ses talents. Et depuis onze jours elle n'avait rien eut ! Nada. Et elle refusait d'avouer à Lucifer son état de manque. Il n'aurait pas fini de s'en vanter et de la charrier avec, si jamais il le savait. Alors elle prenait sur elle et faisait comme si de rien n'était.

Mais ce soir ses envies revenaient en force. L'odeur de Lucifer imprégnant l'appartement devait y être pour une bonne raison. Tout comme le souvenir des nombreuses (très nombreuses) fois où il lui avait fait l'amour dans ce lit.

Soupirant un grand coup, elle sortit de sous les draps, déposa son portable sur la table de chevet et se dirigea vers le bar. Elle y déposa son verre et pris la direction de la magnifique bibliothèque. Des manuscrits les plus précieux aux simples essais d'écrivains en herbe, Lucifer possédait une collection aussi riche que variée. Glissant ses doigts sur les couvertures reliées de cuir, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en reconnaissant celui de Hamlet, dédicacé par William Shakespeare en personne. Elle revit la tête de Linda, quand celle-ci était tombée, par le plus grand des hasards, sur le fameux livre.

Un rire lui échappa.

Comme elles avaient bien ri le jour de son anniversaire. Oublieuse de se changer les idées, elle se dirigea vers le gramophone de Lucifer et le mit en marche. Une chanson de Frank Sinatra résonna dans la pièce.

 _My Way_...

Elle adorait cette chanson, surtout la version de Lucifer au piano. Avec sa voix sensuel... son regard pénétrant... ses doigts caressant les touches du piano... la faisant frissonner...

Les poils blonds sur ses bras se dressèrent et les battements de son cœur se firent à battre plus forts. Dieu, ce qu'il lui manquait. Et pas uniquement parce qu'elle avait envie de lui. Bien qu'à l'heure actuelle, le sexe tenait une part très puissante dans son manque.

Une douche lui calmerait peut-être ses ardeurs ?

Sûre de ce fait, elle alla dans le dressing, prit une superbe serviette duveteuse noir et entra dans le spa personnel du diable. Techniquement il s'agissait d'une salle de bain, mais quand on voyait l'immense douche à l'italienne, la baignoire sur pied de lion, le sauna, le jacuzzi et la planche de massage, on se serait plus cru dans un institut zen.

Elle fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire, boucha celle-ci et la laissa se remplir doucement. Dans le placard sous les vasques en porcelaine, elle chercha de quoi profiter de son bain : sel, bain moussant ou... tiens donc ? Chloé n'avait jamais fait attention à cette boite marron. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir à l'intérieur ? Elle la prit délicatement, et alla la poser sur la table de massage. Tout en velours marron clair associé à de belles arabesques légèrement en relief gris claire, la boite était plus grande qu'elle ne l'avait cru en la trouvant. La curiosité la dévorait.

Elle l'ouvrit.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses joues devinrent rouges de gêne. Ou de désir, elle n'aurait su le dire. Devant elle se trouvait un nombre incroyable de sex-toys en tout genre, certains même encore dans leurs emballages. Un par un, elle trouva des godemichets, des vibros, des plugs, des pinces, les lanières, des anneaux, des gaines pour pénis, des stimulateurs, des boules de geisha, sans oublier bien sûr... des menottes !

En vitesse, Chloé rangea tous les objets dans la boîte, referma celle-ci et la remit à sa place, avant de claquer la porte du placard. Face au miroir elle inspira un grand coup et lâcha son souffle. Elle n'avait rien vu. Rien du tout. Elle acquiesça en silence à cette pensée et se déshabilla. L'eau chaude du bain lui fit un bien fou. Les muscles tendus de son dos se relâchèrent et une douce langueur s'abattit sur elle. Elle ferma le robinet à l'aide de son pied qu'elle sortit tranquillement de la mousse blanche, avant de l'y replonger.

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre. Pas facile quand l'image de cette maudite boite lui brûlait toujours la rétine.

De plus le destin s'acharnait vraiment sur elle. _My Way_ de Sinatra était terminée. A présent, la mythique chanson de Joe Cocker résonnait de le penthouse.

 _You can leave your hat on_...

Seigneur ! Elle posa les deux mains sur ses yeux avant de les remonter sur son crâne et de les faire glisser sur ses cheveux. Elle avait tant envie de Lucifer... de ses baisers... de ses caresses... de sentir son corps accueillir le sien...

Au même moment, elle sursauta en se rendant compte que ses mains la caressait. Elle se palpait la poitrine elle-même sans s'en être rendu compte. Elle avait touché le fond. Du coin de l'œil elle fixait toujours la porte du placard où se trouvait toujours La Boite. Allait-elle réellement jouer avec les jouets de Lucifer ? Après tout, elle ne savait pas avec qui il les avait utilisé par le passé ? Cela n'était pas très hygiénique quand même. Mais sa mémoire fonctionnait très bien, et l'image des deux trois sex-toys entre-aperçus toujours dans leur emballage fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Elle sortit de la baignoire, laissant l'eau glisser de son corps à même le sol sans y faire attention et reprit sa boite de pandore. Comme dans son souvenir, il y avait bien un vibromasseur et un godemichet neufs. Sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle prit ce dernier et alla dans la chambre. Au passage, elle abandonna l'emballage plastique quelque part dans le dressing. Joe Cocker toujours dans les oreilles, elle s'allongea sur toute la largeur du lit et admira l'objet dans sa main. De couleur chair, il lui semblait légèrement plus petit que le sexe de Lucifer. Le dessin des veines en relief sur le contour la fit frissonner d'anticipation.

Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de se faire du bien ? Elle ne trompait pas son petit ami après tout, et personne ne viendrait la surprendre ou la juger pour se qu'elle voulait faire. Lucifer le premier lui dirait de suivre ses désirs. Doucement, presque timidement, elle glissa le godemichet entre ses seins recouverts de gouttes d'eau, sur son ventre, fit le tour de son nombril, puis descendit jusqu'à son clitoris. D'une sensibilité extrême, elle hoqueta en sentant le jouet l'effleurer. Oh oui ! c'était de ça qu'elle avait envie. La main plus sûr, elle cajola son bourgeon de plaisir comme disait Lucifer, et laissa ses inhibitions de côté. Son sexe était humide à cause de son bain et de son état d'excitation.

— Oooh...

C'était bon. Tellement bon. Sa main gauche abandonna son jouet pour remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine. Ses seins lui semblaient douloureux à cause du désir inassouvis qui les agressaient. Elle se pinça doucement un mamelon avant de le presser entre son pouce et son index, le faisant pointer vers le plafond.

Si seulement Lucifer pouvait être là. Lui saurait comment s'y prendre pour la faire jouir sans qu'elle n'ait rien à faire de particulier. Le sex-toy toujours dans sa main droite, elle continua de le glisser entre ses lèvres vaginales. C'était trop, elle avait besoin de plus. N'écoutant plus que son corps, elle l'inclina correctement et le poussa en elle.

— Oh ouiii !

Oh putain ! Ce que c'était bon. Pas aussi bon qu'avec Lucifer, mais bon quand même. Ecoutant les envies de son corps, elle commença à faire aller et venir le sexe en elle. Un peu plus sur la gauche, un peu plus profondément. Plus rapide, un peu plus sur le bord. Elle varia l'allure en essayant de reproduire les mouvements que faisait Lucifer quand il venait elle.

 _Lucifer..._ l'image même de son diable se peigna devant elle. Elle l'imagina dans la chambre, la regardant... l'admirant de son regard ténébreux. Se lécher les lèvres... ouvrir doucement, même maladroitement, sa chemise... entrevoir ses abdos... batailler avec sa ceinture avant d'ouvrir son pantalon et d'en sortir son sexe turgescent.

— Hummm...

Cette image là et la sensation au creux de son ventre était délicieuse...

Assis dans le fauteuil, près du lit, les jambes écartées, il ne la quittait toujours pas du regard. La main sur sa queue, il entama un mouvement de va et viens. Tout d'abord tranquillement, puis avec un peu plus de force, il serra son membre dont il découvrait le gland à chaque geste.

Puis elle croisa le regard noir passion du diable et son cerveau se remit en marche. Elle n'était pas en train de rêver ! Lucifer était bel et bien là devant elle entrain de se masturber. Cette réalisation la surpris et elle écarquilla les yeux. Dans un sursaut elle retira le sex-toy de son intimité et se redressa.

— Lucifer ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !

Dieu du ciel ! Elle sentait ses joues devenir rouges d'embarras. Elle avait beau avoir fait l'amour un nombre incalculable de fois avec lui, elle ne s'était encore jamais masturbée comme elle venait de faire devant lui. Merde ! elle ne s'était même jamais masturbée tout court devant qui que ce soit !

— Chérie, ronronna Lucifer en se léchant les lèvres, j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de vision en revenant de New-York.

— Mais... je t'ai eu au téléphone il n'y a même pas une heure et...

— Le jugement a été rendu dans l'après-midi... je voulais te faire une surprise en rentrant ce soir. Mais il s'avère que c'est le diable lui-même qui a été surpris...

Rapidement, elle jeta le sex-toy toujours dans sa main par terre, au pied du lit... au pied de Lucifer.

— Oh ! Ma belle et douce détective, il est un peu tard pour te débarrasser de l'arme du crime, tu ne crois pas ? susurra Lucifer en ramassant l'objet en question.

Il prit le temps de l'observer avant de constater en souriant :

— Tu n'aurais pas trouvé cela dans ma salle de bain par hasard ?

Elle sentit ses joues devenir encore plus rouges qu'elles ne l'étaient.

— Heum... c'est possible en effet...

Il ne servait à rien de lui mentir après tout.

— Tu as trouvé ma boite. Coquine...

— Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

— Ah non ? dit-il avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

La situation l'amusait en plus !

— Non, répondit-elle.

Il ne répliqua rien, mais son sourire resta toujours en place sur son trop beau visage. Et merde ! Il s'amusait à la taquiner et en plus elle n'avait toujours pas eu son orgasme. L'idée de lui dire lui fut impossible. Malheureusement pour elle – ou heureusement, tout dépend du point de vue – Lucifer était le maître du désir.

— Dis-moi ma chérie, ce jouet te fait-il autant d'effet que moi ?

— Lucifer, gémit-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

— Ah ! Ah ! je le savais ! fit-il en tapant dans ses mains.

Au même moment elle bascula en arrière, et vit le visage de Lucifer juste au-dessus du sien.

— Ote-moi d'un doute, il ne me semble pas t'avoir entendu jouir ?

— Tu ne m'en a pas laissé le temps.

— Chérie... Tu sais très bien qu'avec moi, tu as le droit à un orgasme avant même que je ne te pénètre.

— Au cas où tu ne l'aurait pas remarqué, je n'avais pas de langue à disposition.

— Non, mais des stimulateurs clitoridiens oui.

C'est vrai, et d'ailleurs elle aurait eu de quoi faire son choix. Décidant de rentrer dans le jeu de Lucifer, elle se surprit elle-même en lançant :

— Mais aucun qui ne vaille ta langue...

Les yeux de Lucifer s'écarquillèrent avant de devenir deux fentes abritant un abîme de luxure.

— Oh ! Dans ce cas, je vais y remédier de ce pas...

Il disparut, et elle sentit Lucifer lui écarter les jambes avant que sa langue se pose sur son clitoris gonflé.

— Oh putain !

Oh merde ! C'était bon. Comment avait-elle pu considérer le sex-toy comme agréable cinq minutes plus tôt ? La langue de Lucifer était incroyable, s'enroulant autour de la perle de son plaisir. Il l'aspirait, la mordillait délicatement entre ses dents.

— Lucifer...

Elle écarta davantage ses jambes et maintient la tête de son diable afin de sentir plus encore sa langue. Comprenant sa demande silencieuse, il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant d'enfoncer sa langue en elle.

— Hummm...

Les parois de son corps se resserrèrent autour du muscle humide, tandis que Lucifer utilisait son nez pour sensibiliser toujours plus son clitoris.

— Ah ! Luci...

Elle sentit cette explosion de plaisir qu'elle avait l'habitude de ressentir éclater en elle. Le corps complètement détendu, le cœur battant à plein régime, elle essaya de retrouver son souffle. Mais c'était sans compter sur Lucifer. Les dernières syllabes de cri à peine terminées, il se redressa et se glissa d'un mouvement fluide et puissant en elle. Jusqu'à la garde.

— Oh putain oui !

— Oh ! ça m'avait manqué, soupira-t-il.

Sans même se consulter, elle noua ses cuisses autour des fesses et le laissa la pilonner comme il le voulait. D'ailleurs, à quel moment s'était-il déshabiller ? se demanda-t-elle.

— Oh !

Merde ! Il refaisait se mouvement pile sur ce point si sensible en elle.

— Pardonne-moi ma belle, grogna-t-il, mais je suis plus d'humeur à te taquiner.

— Tant mieux... lâcha-t-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Elle n'était pas d'humeur non plus. Onze jours sans lui avait été beaucoup trop. A présent son corps le réclamait. Elle en avait besoin, et lui seul pouvait lui offrir cette délivrance qu'elle désirait ardemment.

Les mouvements de va et viens de Lucifer furent de plus en plus rapides et brutaux. Elle sentit même ses testicules claquer contre ses fesses. Accrochée à ses épaules, un orgasme d'une puissance presque douloureuse l'atteignit.

— Ahhh !

Un flash de lumière apparu lorsque Lucifer la suivit dans son orgasme, laissant ses ailes apparaître par la même occasion, et se recroqueviller autour d'elle.

A présent, seul leurs respirations résonnaient dans le penthouse, le vinyle spécial crooners ayant finit de jouer depuis un moment déjà. Doucement, sans pour autant bouger ses ailes, Lucifer s'écarta d'elle et inversa leur position. Elle sentait déjà son sexe se redresser en elle.

— Bonjour ma reine, murmura-t-il avec un sourire un peu idiot sur le visage.

Chloé adorait quand il faisait cette tête-là. Post-coït comme il disait.

— Bonjour Mon seigneur, ricana-t-elle. Bon retour parmi nous.

— J'ai grandement apprécier la manière dont tu m'as accueilli. N'hésite surtout pas à l'avenir si tu veux recommencer, dit-il en lui déposant plusieurs baisers le long du cou. D'ailleurs cela me fait penser...

Il écarta ses ailes et se pencha quelque part au bord du lit.

— J'ai oublié de m'en servir ! lâcha-t-il en lui montrant le sex-toy qu'elle avait complètement oublié.

— On verra ça demain, dit-elle en lui prenant des mains avant de le balancer dans la pièce. J'en ai un bien plus efficace en moi pour le moment, gémit-elle en s'accrochant à ses épaules et en ondulant des hanches pour le glisser parfaitement en elle.

— Oh... Je vois, soupira Lucifer. Eh bien dans ce cas, qui suis-je pour refuser quoi que ce soit à la reine de mon cœur...


	6. Première rencontre (deuxième partie)

**Voici la suite de "Première rencontre" Posté il y a déjà un moment. J'espère que vous aimerez ;)**

La tension au sein de la cabine d'ascenseur était insoutenable pour Chloé. A son côté, Lucifer semblait parfaitement maître de lui-même. Une main dans la poche de son pantalon, l'autre toujours posée au bas de ses reins, on aurait cru qu'il n'y avait qu'elle d'excitée par la situation. Pourtant, ce que Chloé ignorait, c'était que Lucifer avait une érection des plus douloureuse dans son boxer, et que la main dans sa poche, essayait discrètement de replacer son sexe de façon à ce que cela soit moins irritant pour lui. Putain ! Cette fille lui faisait vraiment de l'effet ! Il avait hâte de se perdre en elle ! Mais patience... la femme auprès de lui était un bel oiseau et comme toute proie qui se respecte, au moindre signe de danger elle s'enfuirait. Il allait devoir manier l'art de la séduction comme jamais.

Au-dessus des portes de l'ascenseur, le nombre des étages défilait sans se préoccuper de leur malaise respectif.

Les doigts de Chloé se recroquevillèrent en poing, ses ongles s'enfonçant profondément dans ses paumes moites. Seigneur Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Sa colère et le comportement de Dan excusaient-ils ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire ? Elle était mariée et elle était sur le point de tromper son époux avec un parfait inconnu. D'un coup d'œil discret, elle reconnue que l'inconnu en question était très beau, vraiment très beau, avec un charme incroyable et un regard complètement déstabilisant. Sans oublier cette odeur qui émanait de lui. Quel parfum était-ce pour commencer ? Probablement un mélange de musc et bois de santal. Ou peut-être quelque chose de plus ambré relevé d'une légère touche de cigarette ? Peu importe. C'était puissant, et l'effet que ça lui faisait était presque aussi fort que le personnage en lui-même.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur cette pensée. La première chose que vit Chloé fut un sublime piano mis en valeur par la lumière tamisée de l'appartement et l'incroyable vue sur Los Angeles que l'on devinait à travers les fenêtres. Elle qui pensait qu'il n'y avait pas un endroit à L.A où l'on pouvait admirer les étoiles ! D'ici on les voyait parfaitement.

\- Incroyable... murmura-t-elle, béate d'admiration.

\- Attends un peu, nous n'avons même pas encore commencé, plaisanta Lucifer dans son dos, attirant son regard sur lui.

Installé près d'un immense bar, il était en train de remplir deux verres d'un liquide doré. Doucement, il reposa la carafe sur le comptoir et vint auprès d'elle. Galamment, il lui offrit un verre. Avec un sourire un peu timide, elle l'accepta avant de trinquer avec lui et d'en avaler une gorgée. Le liquide était frais et ... Oh putain ! Chloé toussa à plusieurs reprises, une petite larme aux coin de ses yeux.

Du whisky ! Et pas un petit que l'on trouvait en supermarché. Non, vu la force du breuvage il devait avoir quelques années d'affinage. Le nez dans son verre, Lucifer ricana plus moins discrètement en la voyant s'étrangler avec sa boisson.

\- Désolé, chérie. J'aurais peut-être dû t'avertir qu'il serait relevé, sourit-il.

Relevé ? C'était l'euphémisme du siècle. Si pour lui ce whisky n'était que relevé, qu'est-ce c'était quand il le considérait comme fort ?

Le feu dans sa gorge un peu moins fort, elle se racla la gorge bruyamment avant de lui répondre :

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu m'avais demandé de te suivre pour m'enivrer, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Non rassure-toi. Mais tu me semblais légèrement tendue. Je me suis dit qu'un verre t'aiderais à te détendre un peu.

Elle acquiesça doucement en fixant le sol et repris une petite gorgée de whisky. Cette fois, elle ne fut pas surprise par sa force et réussit à l'avaler sans trop de difficulté.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ? dit-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour Lucifer.

Avait-il deviné qu'elle était aussi excitée qu'effrayée à l'idée de coucher avec lui ?

\- Oui, répondit ce dernier lui faisant relever les yeux sur lui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, poursuivit-il en lui prenant son verre pour le posé avec le sien sur le piano. Je serais calmer toutes tes angoisses, et comme je te l'ai promis au Lux : Je vais combler tous tes désirs les plus fous.

\- Ça reste à voir...

Il posa lentement le dos de ses doigts le long de sa joue. Implicitement, il lui demandait si elle était prête. L'était-elle ? Les yeux noirs de Lucifer la dévorait littéralement. Le désir qu'il éprouvait l'étouffait presque, et que dire de la tentation qui lui nouait les entrailles ? Timidement, elle prit les devants et posa ses lèvres sur la bouche de l'homme qui allait devenir son amant et lâcha un gémissement en sentant sa langue s'introduire immédiatement dans sa bouche.

Oh Ciel !

Ce type embrassait comme un dieu. Sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, la douceur avait laissé place à un désir presque animal tant il était fort. Et dire qu'ils n'en étaient qu'aux baisers ! Complètement submergée par l'emprise de Lucifer, Chloé se découvre une toute nouvelle facette qu'elle ignorait avoir. Sans aucune objection, elle se laissait complètement dominer par l'homme qui l'embrassait. Ou plutôt qui lui baisait la bouche, car, des baisers, elle en avait déjà échangé des centaines, mais là ! Ce qu'il lui faisait était complètement différent. Sa langue la pénétrait par à-coups plus moins long, ses dents lui mordillaient les lèvres presque au point de lui faire mal et que dire de sa bouche. Seigneur ! Il la dévorait littéralement, et le pire, c'est qu'elle adorait cela. A ce rythme-là, elle aurait un orgasme avant même qu'il ne la touche.

Pourtant, Lucifer dût comprendre qu'il la négligeait sur ce point car ses mains s'aventurèrent le long de son dos. Il pris le temps de caresser le contour de ses omoplates, puis laissa ses doigts glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Qu'elle bonne idée elle avait eu de mettre cette robe dos nu. La peau de Lucifer semblait lui envoyer des décharges électriques dans tout le corps, avant de se regrouper dans son ventre.

Les seins écrasés contre le torse de son amant, elle s'accrochait à lui comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait avec Dan.

Soudain, Lucifer s'arracha de leur baiser pour la soulever et la poser sur le piano.

\- Tu tiens beaucoup à cette robe ? murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

En toute honnêteté, Chloé ne comprit absolument pas le sens de sa question, mais une chose était claire dans son esprit. Elle était trop habillée. Beaucoup trop.

\- Non...

\- Oh parfait... soupira-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Un crissement caractéristique résonna dans ses oreilles. S'écartant un peu de Lucifer, elle vit ce qu'il restait de son vêtement : deux pans entre les mains de son amant, la déchirure s'arrêtant au niveau de son bassin. Elle se retrouvait donc la poitrine complètement nue devant lui – on ne mettait pas soutien-gorge quand on avait un dos nu.

\- Magnifique... lâcha Lucifer.

Ses mains vinrent dessiner l'arrondis de ses seins. Ses pouces se posèrent sur ses tétons devenus hyper sensibles et s'amusa à les titiller.

\- Humph... Oh Lucifer...

\- Oui... c'est ça, murmure mon nom ma belle...

Les yeux fermés et la tête basculée en arrière, elle ne vit pas la tête de Lucifer contre ses seins. Quand elle sentit son chaume frotter contre sa peau tendre et sa langue mouillée sur son mamelon une décharge électrique la foudroya directement jusqu'à son ventre. Elle se cambra contre lui à cette sensation et noua ses cuisses autour de ses reins. Putain ! C'était tellement bon...

Concentré sur sa tâche, Lucifer glissa sa bouche sur son autre téton érigé et sensible qu'il mordilla sans lui laisser la moindre chance.

C'était trop... l'orgasme était là... si près. Elle ne voulait pas jouir, pas tout de suite. Elle voulait encore profiter de ce plaisir qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté. Malheureusement, Lucifer était implacable. Sa bouche de nouveau sur son premier mamelon, une main sur l'autre, il laissa la deuxième descendre et glisser sur ses cuisses.

\- Lucifer...

Elle le sentit sourire contre sa poitrine à son soupire. Ah ! il était fier de lui, aucun doute sur ce point mais elle aussi le mettrait à genou. Mais peut-être pas tout suite car les doigts de Lucifer venait de lui arracher sa culotte et plongeaient de nouveau en elle à ce rythme que lui seul connaissait. Elle était si trempée, que son corps ne lui offrit aucune résistance et en quelques secondes, un cri d'extase lui échappa. L'orgasme fut si puissant que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle éjacula. En sentant les fluides sécrétés par Chloé lui éclabousser la main, Lucifer écarta la tête de sa poitrine. Sa main fit de plus profonds aller-retour en elle, concluant son orgasme.

Le souffle court, elle redressa la tête et posa son regard sur leur entre-jambe. Putain ! Venait-elle réellement de lui éjaculer dessus ? Sur le piano en plus ? Merde ! Il y en avait même sur le sol !

\- Eh bien, lâcha Lucifer. Je dois admettre que je ne l'avais pas vu venir ça...

La honte s'abattit sur Chloé et elle sentit ses joues la brûler de gêne. Sérieusement ! Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Elle n'avait jamais éjaculé de sa vie et il fallait que cela arrive aujourd'hui !

\- Seigneur ! Lucifer je suis désolée... Je... C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive... je ne sais pas...

Elle se laissa tombé du piano. Les talons de ses chaussures claquèrent en entrant en contact avec le sol mais elle n'y fit guère attention, trop en prise avec sa gêne. Essayant de redresser tant bien que mal les morceaux de sa robe, elle poussa un cri quand Lucifer la pris dans ses bras.

\- Lucifer ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- On a pas fini ma belle... susurra-t-il en lui mordillant le cou.

N'avait-il pas été dégouté ou choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

\- Attends... dit-elle en essayant de dégager son visage de son cou sans grand conviction.

Mais Lucifer restait un gentleman même dans ce genre de situation et s'écarta juste assez pour qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

\- C'est ce qu'il vient de se passer qui te dérange, pas vrai ? lui demanda-t-il.

Comme si cela était encore possible, les joues de Chloé devinrent davantage rouges. Merde ! A l'écouter, on aurait pu croire qu'elle faisait une crise de panique pour rien du tout...

\- C'était la première fois, c'est bien ce que tu viens de dire, non ? poursuivit Lucifer.

\- Heum... oui en effet.

Doucement, il la posa sur son lit et lui arracha les lambeaux de tissus qui lui restait de sa robe. L'étoffe de satin brilla légèrement entre ses doigts puis il les laissa tomber en vrac à ses pieds. Elle était entièrement nue face à lui alors que de son côté il possédait encore tous ses vêtements.

 _C'est de la triche_ , pensa-t-elle.

Avec la délicatesse d'un prédateur, Lucifer la poussa à reculer légèrement sur le lit tout en s'installant à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle.

\- Tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte à quel point tu es sexy quand tu jouis... murmura-t-il, les yeux encore plus noir que la nuit. Savoir qu'il n'y a que moi qui arrive à te procurer autant de plaisir, un plaisir si fort que tout ton corps y répond, me fait bander comme jamais auparavant...

Avant même de savoir quoi répondre, Lucifer l'embrassa à nouveau. Un main contre sa tête, l'autre glissait tranquillement le long de son buste pour se poser sur sa fesse et l'obliger à relever sa jambe pour la poser sur la hanche de Lucifer.

La honte qu'elle avait ressenti, fut refourguée dans un coin de sa tête. Chloé décida que c'était à son tour à présent de profiter du corps de son amant. Doucement mais fermement, elle positionna ses mains sur ses épaules et le poussa à l'allonger sur lit. Bon joueur, Lucifer s'écarta d'elle et ricana en comprenant sa demande. Totalement alangui, il lui laissa faire de lui ce qu'elle désirait. En comprenant cela, l'assurance qu'elle avait ressenti en elle, disparue comme neige au soleil. Encore une fois sa conscience vint lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard pour quitter cet endroit et rentrer à la maison, auprès de Dan.

Dan... L'homme qu'elle avait épousé... qu'elle aimait... l'homme qui l'humiliait auprès de ses collègues... mais aussi l'homme qui ne lui avait jamais offert ne serait-ce qu'un dixième du plaisir qu'elle recevait dans les bras de Lucifer. Lucifer qui la désirait... qui lui avait donné un orgasme incroyable sans réclamer quoi que soit en retour... qui ne l'avait pas rejeté en la voyant lui éjaculer dessus...

\- Chloé ? murmura Lucifer ramenant son regard sur lui. Ne me dis pas que tu es toujours gênée par ce qu'il s'est passé sur le piano...

Un grand sourire se peignit sur son visage. Oh oui ! Elle ferait l'amour avec cet homme, et si Dan l'apprenait un jour et venait à lui en faire le reproche, elle n'aurait qu'à lui rappeler toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle aurait dû le faire bien plus tôt...

\- Non... j'étais simplement en train de me faire la remarque que tu avais bien trop de vêtements sur le dos...

Un sourire grivois se dessina sur le visage de Lucifer.

\- Oh... je vois, dit-il en se redressant de façon à se retrouver assis avec elle à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, dans ce cas.

\- Je le crois aussi...

Ils se fixèrent un moment en souriant puis Chloé poussa la veste de Lucifer hors de ses épaules. D'un tempérament soudainement docile, Lucifer leva les bras pour lui faciliter la tâche. Puis elle défit un à un les boutons de son gilet et poursuivit avec sa chemise. Elle prenait son temps exprès, histoire de le faire languir et de le torturer tout comme lui précédemment. Mais cette punition était à double tranchants car elle devenait de plus en plus frustrée elle aussi. Elle en arracha d'ailleurs les trois dernier boutons de sa chemise et Lucifer déboucla sa ceinture avant d'ouvrit son pantalon. Déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout, elle abandonna ses escarpins et s'agenouilla aux pieds son amant. Elle lui retira ensuite ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et très lentement son pantalon et son boxer. Une fois entièrement nu à son regard, elle put, à son tour, l'observer de tout son soûl.

Son cou légèrement recouvert de chaume, sa pomme d'Adam qui tremblait par moment, comme s'il avait du mal à avaler sa salive ; ses clavicules légèrement en relief à la base de son cou. Son torse imberbe, finement musclé, le V si bien marqué de ses hanches, puis ses cuisses fermes et enfin son sexe droit comme la justice qui n'attendait qu'elle. Chloé se demanda un instant si elle réussirait à le glisser en elle. Après tout, elle n'avait connu que Dan comme amant et elle ne savait pas si c'était celui-ci qui en avait une petite ou si c'était Lucifer qui était anormalement gros. Dans un cas comme de l'autre, elle l'allait le sentir passer, ça c'était sûr. Mais contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, cette pensée l'excita plus qu'autre chose.

Les mains sur le bas du ventre et le guida dans son inclinaison. Quand il fut pratiquement allongé sur lit, elle l'embrassa sur le ventre. Doucement, tout doucement, elle le taquina en plongeant sa langue dans son nombril, suivit les contours de ses abdominaux, le V si caractéristique de ses hanches, mais jamais à aucun moment, elle ne toucha cet endroit où il la désirait tant. Elle poursuivit sur ses cuisses qu'elle écarta un peu plus pour en lécher l'intérieur avant de remonter à ses hanches tout en le contournant.

\- Grrr... Chloé... grogna Lucifer au supplice.

\- Mmm... Oui ?

Il releva légèrement la tête et plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

\- Tu veux ma mort... soupira-t-il.

Elle rit et commença à mordiller son pubis tout en répondant :

\- Peut-être bien...

\- Coquine, ricana Lucifer. Ooohhh... lâcha-t-il en laissant sa tête retomber sur le lit.

Prenant pitié de lui, elle posa la main à la base de sa queue, dont elle ne fit pas le tour avec sa main, et commença un mouvement de bas en haut tout en plaçant le sexe de Lucifer entre ses seins.

\- Putain... soupira le diable en la regardant faire.

Il se mit à respirer plus rapidement tout en haletant des mots incompréhensible. Fière d'elle, poursuivit son massage quelques longues minutes puis écarta un peu ses doigts pour pouvoir le lécher tout en masturbant avec sa main.

\- Ooohhh oui... oh oui, gémit Lucifer.

Jamais encore elle ne s'était autant lâchée sexuellement, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle adorait ça. Lucifer, qui lui avait semblait si maître du jeu contre le piano, était totalement vulnérable à présent. Ses hanches tremblaient du traitement qu'elle lui imposait et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il semblait aimer ce qu'elle lui faisait subir. Mais Chloé voulait le voir s'effondrer comme elle, le pousser à bout. Relevant la tête d'entre ses cuisses, elle ouvrit la bouche le plus grand possible et accueillit cette queue qu'elle avait tant envie de goûter.

\- Chloé !

 _Oui, qu'il crie son nom lui aussi..._

Le sexe de Lucifer, qui lui avait pourtant paru volumineux au premier abord, était à la parfaite largeur pour sa bouche. Bon, bien évidemment, elle n'avait placé que la moitié de sa queue entre ses lèvres, mais elle s'appliquait à dorloter son gland qui caresser le fond de sa gorge à chaque mouvement. Inconsciemment, Lucifer se mit à bouger ses hanches au rythme de ses succions et Chloé dût faire attention à ne pas régurgiter.

Elle s'était déjà fait remarquer une fois, pas la peine de recommencer.

Passant sa langue le long de la petite fente sur le gland, elle sentit un goût salé lui titiller les papille. C'était ce qu'elle attendait. La preuve que Lucifer allait bientôt craquer. Elle accéléra donc son mouvement et sentit le sexe dans sa bouche gonfler de bonheur.

\- Oh Chloé... je crois que tu devrais ralentir où...

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Elle voulait qu'il craque et il craquerait. Elle relâcha sa queue avec un « pop » sonore et se remit à le masturber avec sa main pendant qu'elle lui lécha les testicules.

\- Oh merde... grogna Lucifer.

Elle aspira l'une d'elles et s'amusa à passer sa langue sur la peau fine et sensible.

Les mains crispées sur les draps de soie noir, Lucifer haletait, le corps couvert de sueur. Jamais encore elle n'avait trouvé un homme aussi sexy au lit. Même dans les pornos, les acteurs semblaient fades à côtés de lui.

\- Chloé je sens que...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son sexe fut pris de spasmes nerveux, envoyant de long jets de semence.

\- Ohhhhh...

Aussi attentive à son plaisir qu'il avait été avec elle, elle abandonna ses testicules et porta sa bouche sur son gland et avala les derniers jets. Habituellement, elle détestait le faire avec Dan. Le sperme avait un goût amer et sentait une odeur qu'elle ne supportait pas tellement. Et pourtant, le faire Lucifer lui parut évident et incroyablement sexy. Il n'avait pas une odeur trop forte et outre ce petit goût salé, elle avait pris énormément de plaisir à lui faire cette fellation en gorge profonde avant d'avaler le tout.

Terminant de sucer le sexe de Lucifer, elle glissa ses lèvres sur son pubis et lui nettoya le ventre de toutes traces de plaisir.

De son côté, Lucifer reprit enfin son souffle. Cette fellation avait été la meilleure de sa vie ! Il s'en souviendrait encore dans cinq siècles avec la même intensité. Mais maintenant, il lui fallait remercier la petite ingénue qui lui grignotait le ventre car, si ce qui leur restait à expérimenter était aussi bon que le peu qu'il venait de faire... Eh bien... Ce serait la meilleure baise de sa vie !

A présent, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses !

Prenant appui sur les cuisses de Lucifer, Chloé se releva et grippa sur le lit. Les jambes de part et d'autre de Lucifer, elle prit sa queue toujours dure dans sa main et se positionna juste au-dessus. Mais ce ne fut dans l'idée de Lucifer qui glissa ses mains en vitesse sous les cuisses de Chloé avant de lui agripper son joli cul et l'obliger à remonter le long de son corps. Surprise par l'attaque, Chloé se retrouva à quatre pattes, les jambes bien écartées face au visage de Lucifer. Avait-il réellement envie de la lécher de cette manière ? Le rouge lui monta une nouvelle fois aux joues. S'assoir, nue, sur le visage de son amant n'était pas une pratique incongrue, mais elle ne se sentait pas assez dévergondée pour la faire.

\- Euh... Lucifer, chuchota-t-elle sans savoir pourquoi, tout en se redressant.

Elle était à présent à califourchon au-dessus de son cou.

\- Tu... tu as réellement envie que je fasse... ça ?

Il ricana en entendant sa question. Cette femme était trop mignonne. Sexuelle et timide... Décidemment, son mari ne l'avait jamais baisée comme elle le méritait...

\- Tu veux savoir si j'ai envie de te bouffer la chatte ?

Bingo ! Les joues de Chloé prirent une teinte rouge vermeille. Sans attendre qu'elle réponde à sa question, il posa ses mains sur les globes du joli cul qu'il avait à disposition.

\- J'en meurs d'envie, lâcha-t-il en la poussant contre sa bouche.

\- Oh merde ! haleta Chloé.

La langue de Lucifer s'infiltra profondément en elle lui offrant un peu de cette puissance orgasmique que son corps réclamait. Glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux, elle l'attira encore plus à elle. Utilisant son nez pour stimuler son clitoris, il mima l'acte sexuel avec sa langue. Sentir le goût de Chloé sur son palais faillit lui faire perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait.

\- Lucifer... gémit Chloé.

Les hanches de Chloé ondulèrent contre sa bouche et ses mains se glissèrent dans ses cheveux, obligeant à rester à sa place. Ce qui n'était pas nécessaire. Jamais il ne pourrait quitter cette chatte aussi délicieuse.

\- Putain... Luci... fer !

Elle allait l'étouffer à force de le maintenir ainsi contre elle. Mais a chaque fois qu'elle essaya de se dégager un peu pour lui laisser de l'air, soit son corps ne lui obéissait tout simplement pas, soit c'était Lucifer qui grognait avant de l'attirer de nouveau sur sa bouche.

Encore quelques petits coups de langues précis et elle se sentit partir quand il racla ses dents contre son clitoris si sensible. Son corps, qui était si tendu dans l'attente du plaisir, s'amolli d'un seul coup. Ses mains toujours crispées dans la chevelure dans son amant se posèrent en vitesse sur le matelas, l'empêchant de s'écrouler contre celui-ci.

Voyant la difficulté de Chloé à rester droite, Lucifer se dégagea doucement de sous ses cuisses et la renversa sur le lit. Essoufflée, le corps toujours pris de légers tremblements, elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Le regard toujours autant noir de désir, elle vit le menton et la bouche de Lucifer brillait à la lumière.

 _Merde ! Est-ce que j'ai de nouveau éjaculer sur lui ?_ se demanda Chloé.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question, qu'il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa.

\- Hummm... soupira-t-elle.

Cet homme embrassait si bien... Il lui transmettait tant de passion, de désir à travers sa bouche. Jamais elle n'avait expérimenté de tels baisers. Auprès de lui, elle ne sentait pas timide (beaucoup moins qu'en temps normal), plus femme, plus sexy. Elle sentait la force d'assumer ses envies et ses fantasmes les fous, les plus osés qu'elle n'avait jamais mentionné auprès de Dan.

Une main s'aventura au même moment entre ses cuisses avant qu'elle ne sente deux doigts glisser en elle.

\- Tu en as toujours envie ? demanda Lucifer contre ses lèvres.

Sa queue se frotta contre son ventre rallumant avec une force encore plus forte son envie de lui.

\- Oh oui, putain... prends moi, lui demanda-t-elle le souffle court.

Un sourire digne du diable sur le visage, Lucifer la laissa lui saisir la queue et la positionner à son entrée. Avant de la pénétrer, il prit plaisir à caresser son clitoris avec son gland à quelques reprises puis il entra en elle.

Comment décrire cette pénétration... Elle ne le savais pas. Il ne l'avait pas culbuter d'un coup non, mais il n'avait pas pris son temps non plus. Il était entré d'une façon tellement fluide, comme si elle avait été modelée pour accueillir ce sexe qui la remplissait parfaitement. Aussi bien en largeur qu'en longueur. Ses couilles étaient collées contre son cul et la tête de sa queue semblait toucher un bouton magique. Cela lui faisait un peu le même effet que son clitoris mais en cent fois plus fort.

Elle qui pensait que le point G d'une femme n'était qu'un mythe !

Cette pensée la fit rire.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te faire rire ? demanda Lucifer en ondulant doucement des reins.

Ce mouvement provoqua une délicate onde de plaisir, quelque chose d'agréable, de plaisant, sans la submerger. Un amuse-bouche parfait pour lui laisser le temps de s'accoutumer à sa taille. Car même s'il la comblait, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, elle aurait des courbatures le lendemain.

\- Rien du tout, répondit-elle en souriant. C'est juste que j'ai toujours cru que le point G n'existait pas.

Un sourire arrogant se dessina sur le visage de Lucifer.

Mais avec qui cette incroyable créature avait-elle baisé au cours de sa vie pour n'avoir jamais ressenti de plaisir vaginal ?

\- Ta phrase est tournée au passée. Dois-je en conclure, que je suis celui qui vient de te le faire découvrir ?

\- A ton avis ? répondit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre suite à un coup de rein un peu plus précis.

\- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi combler tes lacunes ma chérie.

Il se redressa et enserra son bassin entre ses mains pour la culbuter comme il se doit.

Putain ! Elle était tellement bonne ! Cette nuit, il la baiserait à plusieurs reprises, mais pour le moment, il voulait la foudroyer intensément et la faire hurler son nom jusqu'au petit matin. Parole de Diable, elle ne quitterait pas son appartement sans avoir réaliser tous ses fantasmes avec lui.

\- Oh putain... gémit Chloé complètement possédé par lui. Oh oui !

Lucifer ne lui offrait aucun répit. Sa chatte était devenue son antre de jeu où lui et seulement lui, pouvait lui procurer un tel plaisir. Comment avait-elle pu éprouver du plaisir sexuel sans le connaître. Il la touchait toujours au bon endroit, en la frôlant ou en lui tapant dessus directement sans jamais la louper.

Ses couilles lui giflaient le cul à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait en elle et il s'amusait à écraser son clitoris contre son pubis. La bouche de Lucifer lui dévorait le cou de baisers et de morsures plus érotiques les unes que les autres.

Seigneur ! Elle allait mourir de plaisir...

Lucifer se redressa au même moment. Un coup de rein plus fort que les autres la cloua au lit.

\- Oooooh... cria-t-elle.

Lucifer ne bougea pas, et laissa sa queue enfoncée profondément en elle. Puis il recula tout doucement, ne laissant que son gland de logé en elle avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau jusqu'à la garde d'un coup net et précis.

\- Oh putain ! Ce que t'es bonne... grogna Lucifer.

Encore quelques coups aussi secs et sa délivrance arriva enfin.

\- Luciferrrr... cria-t-elle.

Tout son corps lui sembla imploser de l'intérieur et la noyer d'un plaisir douloureux tant il était fort. La queue de Lucifer poursuivit encore un instant ses allers et retours à un rythme plus intense avant qu'elle ne le sente la remplir de sa semence.

\- Grrr... Oh Chloé... gémit-il en s'immobilisant au-dessus d'elle.

Si elle avait trouvé Lucifer beau et sexy quand elle l'avait rencontré au Lux mais à présent, elle le trouvait absolument magnifique. La jouissance transformait totalement les traits arrogants de son visage en quelque chose de plus fort et de plus... divin ? elle ne voyait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire.

Doucement, il se dégagea d'entre ses cuisses et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Complètement essoufflés tous les deux, on n'entendit plus que leur souffle saccadé dans la chambre.

\- Tu m'as menti, déclara Chloé une fois son souffle à peu près stable.

Lucifer fronça les sourcils en l'entendant dire ça. Il se faisait toujours un point d'honneur à ne jamais mentir et surtout pas à un aussi bon coup au lit qu'elle. Alors de quoi lui parlait-elle ?

\- A quel propos ? demanda-t-il en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

\- Tout à l'heure, au Lux, tu m'as dit être un bon coup. Et bien laisse-moi te dire que je viens de tester la bête et que ce n'est pas la vérité.

Il hallucinait ! Cette fille n'était pas réellement en train de dire qu'il était nul alors qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de plaisir vaginal avant lui !

\- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes rassure-m...

\- Tu es fantastique, l'interrompit Chloé.

Fantastique ? Il était... Oh !

La coquine souriait fière de sa taquinerie.

\- Eh bien... tu ne semblais pas très disposée à me croire alors j'ai préféré amoindrir mes compétences pour ne pas t'effrayer, sourit-il son orgueil éclatant de vigueur.

Après tout, quel homme ne serait pas fière d'avoir conquis cette femme comme il venait de le faire ?

Le regard de Chloé pétilla de malice.

\- Et tes compétences inclues-t-elles l'endurance ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Accorde-moi encore une minute ou deux et je serai tout à toi, répondit-il.

Fière de la petite démone dans son lit, il ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Mais maintenant dis-moi, fit-il en s'écartant légèrement d'elle. Quels sont tes fantasmes les plus intimes ?

Une douce torpeur saisit le cerveau de Chloé à ses mots et elle lui admis :

\- Il y en a plusieurs...

\- Ça tombe bien, le jour n'est pas prêt de se lever...

\- Me faire baiser par un mauvais garçon m'a toujours fait frissonner en secret. Essayer la sodomie aussi, mais j'ai beau l'avoir pratiqué une ou deux fois, je n'ai pas vraiment aimé cela.

\- Oh ma chérie, ronronna Lucifer en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Je peux t'assurer que tu ne diras plus jamais ça quand j'en aurais fini avec ton joli cul... Quoi d'autre ?

Elle tourna légèrement la tête et le fixa dans les yeux. Allait-elle réellement admettre ce fantasme ? Quand elle l'avait avoué à Dan il l'avait regardée comme une dépravée un peu cinglée et elle avait fini par lui dire qu'elle plaisantait.

\- Chloé... Je sens que ne m'a pas tout dis... Parle-moi... laisse-moi réaliser cette envie si taboue...

\- Tu me promets de ne pas me juger, demanda-t-elle moins sûre d'elle tout à coup.

\- Le diable n'a qu'une parole, lui assura-t-il, extrêmement sérieux.

\- Eh bien... il m'est peut-être arrivée une fois ou deux... d'avoir envie de.. avec... Enfin... de... pas de façon trop violente mais...

Lucifer haussa un sourcil l'incitant à cracher le morceau.

\- D'être baiser par un homme... dominant... avec des jouets pour... pimenter le jeu... être attachée...

Horriblement gênée d'avoir admis ce fantasme, Chloé n'osa plus regarder Lucifer dans les yeux.

Pour un fantasme, c'était un sacré fantasme. Et son mari n'avait jamais voulu le réaliser avec elle ? Quel genre d'homme refuserait de baiser sa femme de cette façon ? d'en faire une soumise à la luxure entre ses mains ? Ce type était un eunuque, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible !

\- Chloé... regarde-moi mon ange, demanda Lucifer.

Doucement elle tourna la tête dans sa direction.

\- Tu as de la chance. Je possède deux ou trois choses qui pourraient nous aider à réaliser cette envie... Suis-moi... fit-il en se levant du lit tout en lui tenant la main.

Sans être gêné par leur nudité, Lucifer les conduisis à travers le salon puis dans un petit couloir qui les conduisit à la salle à manger ainsi qu'à la cuisine. Sur leur droite, une porte blanche se trouvait fermée. Peut-être une salle de bain ? une chambre d'ami ?

Chloé sentit son cœur s'affoler en croisant le coup d'œil que lui lança Lucifer par-dessus son épaule. Qu'allait-il lui montrer ?

Il ouvrit la porte, l'invita à le suivre à l'intérieur et appuya sur l'interrupteur.

Seigneur !

\- Un donjon SM...

...


	7. Première rencontre ( 3eme partie)

La pièce en elle-même restait très fidèle à la décoration du penthouse. Les murs en pierre, gardaient ce caractère antique, typique des constructions assyriennes. Le sol était du même marbre que dans le salon, et l'immense fenêtre donnait sur le côté ouest de Los Angeles.

Sur le mur de gauche se trouvait une sorte de dressing où reposait divers gadgets comme des fouets ou des cannes mais aussi des vêtements/déguisements. A droite, une grande croix où elle supposait que le soumis devait être attaché. Il y avait aussi d'autres accessoires dont elle ne voyait pas l'utilité, comme ce morceau de cuir suspendu avec une espèce de coussin sur le haut et des sangles sur les côtés, d'autres sangles suspendues un peu plus loin, une petite cage à même le sol ou ce truc qui ressemblait à un pilori ou encore ce chevalet typique du moyen-âge en Europe. Un objet ressemblant à un prie-Dieu se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce près de la fenêtre, ainsi qu'un étrange ensemble de sangles avec un gode. Au centre de la pièce, un grand lit avec quatre colonnes, où l'on y voyait un... harnais ? attaché.

Pratiquement tous les accessoires était en cuir noir, brillant sous la lumière les meubles en bois rouge, peut-être du merisier ou de l'acajou. Les draps du lit tranchaient dans ce décor de luxure. D'un blanc immaculé, on devinait sans difficulté la douceur et la souplesse de la soie qui les composaient.

A côté d'elle, Lucifer avança silencieusement dans la chambre avant de s'asseoir au pied du grand lit. Sans un mot, il la fixa tandis qu'elle ne savait où poser le yeux. Seigneur ! A quoi pouvait servir la plupart de ses choses ? Envisager le SM avec Lucifer lui sembla tout à coup, des plus ridicule. Il devait être habitué à utiliser ce lieu avec ses coups d'un soir, tandis que son côté, les menottes avec un bandeau sur les yeux étaient ce qu'elle avait fait de plus exotique.

 _Ma pauvre ! Tu es vraiment à la ramasse sexuellement parlant,_ pensa-t-elle.

\- Alors ? Le Diable aurait-il eu ta langue ? demanda Lucifer, innocemment.

Cette question eut le mérite de briser la glace en la faisant rire.

\- Eh bien, il me semble que ces deux-là ont été très intimes il n'y a pas bien longtemps, insinua-t-elle.

Un sourire coquin apparu sur le visage de Lucifer à ces mots.

\- Oh oui, et je dois bien avouer qu'il me tarde de retrouver cette fameuse... intimité...

Seigneur ! Ce type était vraiment la tentation faite homme.

\- Alors dis-moi, poursuivit Lucifer, que penses-tu de ma salle de jeux. Penses-tu qu'avec tout cela – il fit un signe circulaire de la main – nous pouvons réaliser tes envies les plus lubriques.

Quand elle lui avait admis vouloir faire l'amour avec un homme dominant avec deux ou trois sex-toys, et pourquoi être immobilisée, elle ne s'était pas du tout attendu à se retrouver dans ce genre de lieu. Surtout maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte de son manque de connaissance dans le domaine. Mais comment l'expliquer à Lucifer sans le choquer ou lui inspirer pitié ?

\- Je...

Elle se racla la gorge.

\- Je dois admettre que je ne m'attendais pas à autant...

Avec un sourire indulgeant, Lucifer se leva et revint auprès d'elle. Chloé n'avait pas bouger depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce. Toujours dos à la porte, elle se sentait maladroite et pas assez sensuelle pour se déplacer dans la chambre.

\- La démesure fait partie du personnage trésor...

Du personnage ? Quel person... Oh ! Le Diable ! Evidemment, elle aurait s'en douter.

Tout près d'elle, elle sentait la chaleur de la peau de Lucifer la réchauffer, sans pour autant qu'il ne la touche. C'était très érotique et en même temps très déstabilisant. La lumière dans la pièce était beaucoup moins tamisée que dans le salon ce qui lui permis d'admirer plus facilement le corps de son amant. Il était vraiment très beau en plus d'être parfaitement à l'aise avec sa nudité. Contrairement à elle qui avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Un comportement un peu idiot sachant qu'il l'avait admirée sous tous les angles quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais que voulez-vous...

\- Maintenant à toi de me dire à quel point peux-tu gérer cette démesure, conclu Lucifer avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 _Oh putain !_ pensa-t-elle tout en gémissant. Plus il l'embrassait, plus elle était accro à ses lèvres. Où avait-il appris à embrasser de cette manière d'ailleurs ? Probablement en France. Les français étaient réputés pour leur talent dans l'art du baiser. Ne disait-on pas un french kiss ?

Les mains de Lucifer vinrent l'agripper par les hanches et doucement, pivota avec elle, l'obligeant à se retrouver dos au lit.

\- Alors mon chat... es-tu prête ? demanda Lucifer en allant lui mordiller l'oreille.

\- Humm...

Oh oui, putain. Elle était prête à faire n'importe quoi tant qu'il continuait de lui procurer autant de plaisir... Elle sentit le rebord du matelas cogner contre ses mollets avant de chuter dessus, suite à l'impulsion de Lucifer.

\- Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? poursuivit ce dernier.

Il la regardait de haut, un sourire pervers sur le visage pendant qu'il se masturbait avec sa main gauche. Cette vision la fit mouiller comme jamais.

\- Que me proposes-tu ? lança-t-elle.

\- Deux possibilités... répondit-il en s'installant à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle. Soit je joue les mâles alphas et te baise comme tu ne l'as jamais été...

Oh oui ! Cette proposition lui convenait parfaitement. Sa chatte en palpitait même d'anticipation.

\- ... soit je peux tout d'abord te préparer et enculer ce magnifique petit cul qu'est le tien, fit-il en lui claquant la fesse. Et conclure par la baise de tes rêves...

Ça aussi ça lui convenait. Et peut-être plus que la première, sachant l'inconfort qu'elle avait ressenti les deux fois où Dan l'avait sodomisée. Mais son fantasme du dominant était difficile à mettre de côté. Même pour quelques minutes. Surtout qu'avec Lucifer, elle en était persuadée, elle allait être servie, et peut-être plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

\- Pourquoi pas un mélange des deux, murmura-t-elle avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieur.

\- Gourmande... susurra Lucifer en léchant la ligne de son cou, de l'oreille à la clavicule.

Le plaisir se propagea à une vitesse folle à travers ses veines. Elle avait tant envie de le sentir à nouveau en elle, profondément, la marquant comme jamais elle n'avait été marquée au cours de sa vie. La bouche de Lucifer glissa de sa clavicule pour se poser sur l'un de ses seins qu'il mordilla méticuleusement. Ses mamelons étaient si sensibles à ses attentions. Deux petits boutons roses qui, au moindre effleurement, lui envoyaient une décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Une main de Lucifer vint lui saisir son deuxième seins, qu'il pinça doucement avant de le palper tandis que de l'autre, il enfonça deux doigts en elle.

\- Oh... Lucifer... oh oui...

Les cuisses largement écartées, l'invasion fut encore plus écrasante. Sans hésitation, ses doigts la pénétraient à une cadence lente et tortueuse, tout en frôlant ce point magique qu'il lui avait fait découvrir un peu plus tôt. Changeant de sein, les lèvres de Lucifer apposèrent des petits coups de langues aussi frustrant qu'excitant sur son téton rendu encore plus sensible par le massage de ses doigts.

Elle avait envie de grogner pour marquer sa frustration mais au lieu de cela, elle remonta les mains dans ses cheveux noirs et le poussa contre sa poitrine. Chloé sentit Lucifer lui téter le sein au même rythme qu'il la pénétrait avec ses doigts. Dieu merci, il faisait enfin ce qu'elle...

\- Aïe ! cria-t-elle en sursautant.

Lucifer se releva de son buste un sourire sadique et pervers sur le visage. Venait-il sérieusement de lui mordre le mamelon ? Elle posa sa main sur son sein, le massant délicatement. Il ne l'avait pas loupée. Jetant un coup d'œil sur son corps, elle vit les traces de ses dents sur l'auréoles roses entourant la pointe de son sein. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans la tête ?

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu mordue ? demanda-t-elle, toujours sous le choc.

Nullement perturbé par sa réaction, Lucifer se redressa et se dirigea vers l'étagère pleine de jouets. Légèrement effrayée, Chloé se redressa, cala son dos contre la tête de lit et se couvrit le corps à l'aide du drap blanc.

\- Tu as oublié ma chérie...

Oublié quoi ? De quoi parlait-il ? A aucun moment elle ne lui avait dit fantasmer sur les morsures.

Passant en revue le matériel à sa disposition, elle vit Lucifer prendre une canne en bois clair et frapper le chevalet en cuir à sa droite avec. Chloé sursauta. Elle entendit parfaitement l'air siffler sous son mouvement et l'écho du claquement sur le cuir. Le coup avait été fort. Très fort... Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade tandis que sa respiration se faisait plus difficile.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-elle sans parvenir à empêcher sa voix de trembler légèrement.

Voilà ce qu'il lui en coûtait de tromper son mari. Elle venait de mettre la main sur un type complètement fou.

Lucifer dût entendre le tremblement dans sa voix car son regard dur redevint doux en un claquement de doigt. Le doute la saisie d'un coup. Avait-elle bien vu ce qu'elle venait de voire où était-ce son imagination ? Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé ce regard noir, elle en été persuadée.

\- En effet, tu as oublié... répondit Lucifer un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Ma faute... Cela m'apprendra à procurer trop de plaisir à mes partenaires.

Hein ?

Doucement, Lucifer se rapprocha du lit et s'installa auprès d'elle. Il avait toujours la canne dans la main, et Chloé ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il comptait faire. Ce qu'il comptait _**lui**_ faire...

\- Tu n'as jamais pratiqué le bondage n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea-t-il sans plus aucune once d'agressivité.

Le bondage ? Oh merde ! Il était entré dans le jeu et elle, elle avait tout foutu en l'air. Qu'elle idiote !

\- Non... murmura-t-elle, honteuse.

Le sourire de son amant se fit plus grand.

\- J'aurai dû m'en douter. J'ai bêtement cru que, même si ton mari refusait cette pratique, tu l'avais vaguement pratiquée avec tes anciens amants. Je suis désolé.

\- Je n'ai pas connu d'autre homme que mon mari, admit-elle avant de se rendre compte du poids de son aveux.

Oups ! Seigneur, mais pourquoi avait-elle avoué ce détail à Lucifer...

\- Il était le premier ? demanda Lucifer clairement surpris, pour ne pas dire choqué, par cette révélation.

Mortifiée. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire l'état dans lequel elle se sentait.

\- Oui. Je... mon adolescence a été assez compliquée et atypique. Je ne passais jamais assez de temps auprès des garçons pour me sentir suffisamment en confiance au point de coucher avec eux. Daniel fut le premier...

Lucifer acquiesça lentement avant de lancer en souriant :

\- Et moi le second.

\- Oui, tu es le deuxième.

\- Oh ma pauvre chérie, soupira-t-il. Tout ce que tu as manqué... Mais ne t'en fait pas, poursuivit-il en frappant dans ses mains. La nuit est loin, très loin même, d'être terminée, et je vais me faire un plaisir de t'offrir un condensé de luxure à la diable.

Chloé ne savais pas si elle devais être outrée, choquée ou excitée par les paroles que venait de prononcer Lucifer. Ce type était vraiment incroyable avec un ego... à la hauteur de ses compétences, elle devait l'avouer. Mais quand même, il pourrait faire preuve de modestie.

\- Première règle, annonça Lucifer. Les mots de sécurité.

\- Les mots de sécurité ? demanda Chloé.

\- Oui. Quand nous allons nous amusez avec tout ce que nous avons à disposition, il est possible, ou plutôt fort probable que certaines... actions te dérange ou soit trop violentes pour toi. Dans ce cas, un mot est à employer pour signifier que tu vas bien et un autre pour signifier que c'est la limite à ne pas franchir. On peut même en utiliser un troisième, si tu préfères. Un, pour le stade où ça devient... gênant par exemple.

Jusqu'ici Chloé suivait parfaitement le principe.

\- D'accord. Alors je choisis Vert, Orange et Rouge comme mots de sécurité.

\- Parfait ! L'image du feu tricolore est souvent utilisée. Au moins ça ne sera pas trop dur à retenir, ria-t-il. Ensuite... viens avec moi, dit-il en se reprenant la direction de l'étagère.

Curieuse de ce qu'il désirait lui montrer, Chloé abandonna le drap et le suivit.

\- Deuxième règle : ce que tu acceptes ou non comme accessoires.

\- Je peux les choisir ?

\- Bien sûr chérie. Le bondage n'est pas réellement ce que tu peux apercevoir dans les films X. Bon évidemment, il y a toujours des personnes pour aller dans l'extrême, mais en réalité, c'est la personne soumise qui possède le pouvoir. Le dominant n'a que le contrôle des choses, mais à aucun moment, il ne peut prendre l'initiative de faire telle ou telle chose si le soumis l'a interdit dès le début.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, c'est moi qui pose les bases et toi qui exploite le reste ?

\- Exactement. Qui plus est, les mots de sécurité sont aussi là pour guider le dominant dans sa tâche.

Sans le savoir, cette information enleva un poids de ses épaules. Apprendre que Lucifer ne dépasserait à aucun moment les limites la rassurait beaucoup. Surtout que l'idée d'utiliser la canne ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

\- Alors si je te dis que je ne veux pas de la canne, tu ne l'utiliseras pas ? voulut-elle savoir malgré tout.

Lucifer haussa légèrement les sourcils à sa demande et admira la canne qu'il avait toujours à la main.

\- Ce serait dommage, mais oui, si tu n'en veux pas, je ne m'en servirai pas, affirma-t-il en la reposant à sa place. Bien, puisque nous avons commencé les éliminations, que penses-tu des fouets, demanda-t-il en lui montrant les objets en question.

Lucifer en attrapa un et le déroula pour le lui montrer dans son intégralité. Probablement en cuir noir, il ressemblait à ceux que possédait les dompteurs de fauves dans les cirques.

\- Euh non...

\- Très bien... pas de fouet...

\- Et pas de martinet non plus, l'interrompit-elle en le voyant reposer l'objet près des martinets.

\- Tu es sûre ? Son utilisation peut être très érotique.

\- C'est possible, mais je ne me sens pas encore prête pour ça.

\- D'accord, et qu'en est-il des cravaches ? poursuivit-il nullement déçu par ses refus.

Il y en avait de différentes sortes, soit avec un morceau de cuir replié, soit avec des plumes, une avec l'extrémité en forme de cœur, d'autre qui ressemblait davantage à des plumeaux... De toute sa vie, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé être initiée au bondage et pourtant... elle était dans le donjon personnel de son amant à passer en revue ses différents sex-toys et autres accessoires.

\- Lucifer... je n'ai jamais pratiqué de sexe avec la douleur alors tout ça ne m'emballe pas vraiment : les fouets, cravaches et autres.

Un ricanement s'échappa des lèvres de Lucifer. Il prit l'une des cravaches avec un morceau de cuir et, sans prévenir, lui en mit un coup sur la fesse.

\- Oh ! lâcha-t-elle.

\- Alors ? ça t'as fait mal ?

Surprise par le coup qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir, Chloé se frotta la fesse et s'interrogea sur sa douleur. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, il ne lui avait pas fait mal. Vexée oui, mais blessée, non. Curieusement, cela l'avait même émoustillée.

\- Non.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Oublie les films et fait moi confiance. N'oublie jamais que c'est toi qui contrôle le jeu.

Elle acquiesça.

\- D'accord, alors tu peux utiliser les cravaches.

\- Parfait ! Tu n'as pas changer d'avis à propos des fouets et des cannes ?

\- Euh non... ça non. Mais...

Peut-être que le martinet pourrait être intéressant.

\- Eventuellement, on pourra envisager les martinets, si le contact avec la cravache se passe bien.

\- Excellent ! affirma Lucifer avec un immense sourire.

On aurait cru un gamin qui venait d'avoir les bonbons qu'il réclamait depuis des heures.

Durant la bonne demi-heure qui suivi, Lucifer lui demanda son accord. Les godes : oui. Les vibromasseur : oui. Les colliers : non. Les menottes et autres sangles : oui. Le bandeau : oui. Les baillons : oui. Les pinces et pompes à seins : pourquoi pas ? Les cagoules en latex : non. Les plugs anal : oui, mais uniquement les petits. Les laisses : non. Les électrodes : oui, mais pas trop fort. Des boules vaginales : oui. Les bougies : oui.

Puis vinrent les meubles : la croix de suspension : oui. La balançoire sexuelle : oh oui ! Le pilori : oui. Le banc de soumission : oui. La cage : non. Le pilori de la contrainte comme l'appelait Lucifer – l'ensemble de sangle avec le gode - : oui. Le fauteuil en cuir suspendu : oui.

\- Bien nous avons fait le tour, fit Lucifer. Je doute que nous ayons l'occasion de tout faire mais nous verrons bien. Au pire, nous pourrons poursuivre ton initiation demain.

\- Comment cela demain ? Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas libre...

\- Oui je sais mon chat. Tu es marié...

Exact, elle était mariée aussi. Mais c'était surtout à son travail que Chloé pensait et non de sa vie amoureuse.

\- J'ai un boulot aussi. Je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas y aller.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu es malade. Parce que, honnêtement, si on fait tout ce que l'on a prévu, autant te le dire tout de suite, tu seras beaucoup trop fatiguée pour te lever demain matin. Si tant est que tu puisses marcher sans avoir mal... On ferait mieux de tout stopper maintenant et aller dormir.

Quoi ? Renoncer à tout ce plaisir ? Sérieusement, était-elle prête à y renoncer ? L'écho de leur séance de sexe lui revint en mémoire. Merde... Elle n'avait pourtant jamais été très portée sur la chose mais avec Lucifer c'était comme tendre du chocolat à une personne au régime. Impossible de dire non. Et puis rentrer pour retrouver Dan ivre mort dans le canapé, non merci. Elle préférait encore continuer sa nuit torride avec Lucifer.

Attendant toujours sa réponse, Lucifer croisa les bras sur son torse et s'appuya en biais contre l'étagère, l'épaule acculée au montant. Dire qu'elle avait été emprisonnée entre ses mêmes bras quelques minutes plus tôt... Cela semblait si près et si loin en même temps. Cette conversation avait légèrement calmées ses hormones en ébullition depuis leur partie de jambe en l'air. Mais elle savait qu'au moindre sourire, elle fondrait à nouveau, et lui laisserai son corps sans restriction. Parce qu'il était ainsi... un amant aussi sexuel qu'érotique.

Cette nuit serait la seule qu'elle s'accorderait égoïstement. Lorsque sa libido redescendrait, la vie reprendrait son cours et elle devrait retrouver Dan et sa routine au poste de police. Jamais elle ne reviendrait voir Lucifer car, dans le cas contraire, elle renoncerait à tout ce qui l'entourait et finirait avec le cœur brisait par cet homme à femme. Alors autant vivre cette nuit à fond, quitte à ce qu'elle se prolonge quelques heures de plus après le lever du soleil...

Elle se rapprocha de Lucifer et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comme elle l'avait devinée, le désir flamba à nouveau en elle et elle eut l'impression d'être brulée par ses mains qui venait encadrer son visage. Doucement, il poussa ses mèches blondes dans son dos et s'écarta d'elle avec un sourire soulagé. Il avait saisi le message. Ils baiseraient toute la nuit, comme il lui avait promis.

Tirant un tiroir, Lucifer pris un élastique et lui attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval assez haute sur le crâne.

\- A partir de maintenant, je ne serais plus ni doux ni gentil. C'est moi l'alpha, c'est moi qui commande. Tu as établi les limites et je les respecterai. Tu n'as donc pas à douter de mes ordres, ni à faire preuve de fierté. Ecoute-moi et tu seras pleinement comblée mais si jamais tu me désobéis, tu seras punie. Compris ?

En entendant Lucifer expliquer la situation une dernière fois, Chloé sentit son corps frétiller d'anticipation. A cause du plaisir qu'elle allait recevoir ou de la crainte d'affronter ce monde inconnu, elle n'aurait pu le dire.

\- Tu me promets d'y aller doucement hein ?

\- Je ne t'imposerai jamais quelques choses que tu ne supporterais pas. Alors maintenant soumets-toi et obéis-moi sans contrainte...

\- D'accord.

Sans qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte, Lucifer avait attrapé une cravache et lui en mit un coup plus fort que le précédent sur la cuisse.

\- Ah ! cria-t-elle surprise.

\- Tu m'appelles Maître, maintenant, répliqua-t-il d'un ton dominant, écrasant de pouvoir.

Comment parvenait-il à lui envoyer ce genre de sensation ?

Et puis sérieusement ! Était-elle obligée de lui donner du Maître ? Son côté libre et indépendant s'y opposer farouchement. Pourtant, en l'entendant prononcer cet ordre, elle savait qu'il ne plaisantait pas et qu'au moindre faux pas, il la punirait comme il le lui avait promis. Elle n'avait donc pas vraiment le choix.

\- Bien, Maître.

Un discret sourire se dessina aux coins des lèvres de son amant. Il adorait la voir soumise, elle en était persuadée. Et après tout pourquoi pas ? Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle soit la seule à vivre un fantasme...

\- Bonne fille, la complimenta Lucifer. Maintenant tu vas te positionner au pied du lit, les mains contre la colonne et me tendre ton cul sans te retourner.

Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Elle avait peur, oui, et en même temps elle avait tellement hâte de commencer... Docilement, Chloé s'approcha du lit. Dans son dos, elle entendit Lucifer fouiller elle ne savait quoi dans les tiroirs de l'étagère. Les mains contre la colonne, elle se cambra et tendit son cul dans la direction où elle supposa que se trouvait Lucifer.

La position était très gênante. Ainsi placée, Lucifer pouvait admirer sa croupe à loisir. A coup sûr, ce devait être très sexy à regarder et si elle n'était pas aussi timide, peut-être aurait-elle joué de ce pouvoir pour l'exciter. Mais la situation étant ce qu'elle était – c'est à dire inédite – elle préféra rester sage et attendre de se sentir plus à l'aise avec cette façon d'appréhender sa sexualité.

Lucifer trouva enfin ce qu'il désirait et s'arrêta à un pied d'elle. Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit se mordre la lèvre tout en admirant son cul et ses cuisses. Une des mains tenait quelque chose de noir tandis que de l'autre il masturbait sa queue dure et gonflée.

\- Chloé...

\- Oui, Maître ?

\- Quels sont les mots de sécurité ?

\- Euh... Vert, Orange et Rouge, Maître.

\- Bien. Maintenant abaisse-toi, ordonna-t-il en passant la main sur son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle les pose sur le matelas. Parfait ne bouge plus.

Elle vit ses mains apparaître dans son champs de vision et passer une sangle autour de la colonne à ses poignets. Il l'attachait. L'adrénaline pulsa violement dans ses tempes, lui donnant presque la migraine.

\- Chut... mon ange, tout va bien, murmura Lucifer à son oreille.

Elle aurait probablement retrouvé son calme s'il n'y avait pas eu un léger accent narquois dans sa voix. Mais peut-être essayait-il de la calmer tout en jouant son rôle. _Oui, c'est sûrement ça_ , pensa-t-elle.

Trop rapidement, le nœud fut terminé et Lucifer quitta son champs de vision pour se positionner derrière elle. Durant quelques secondes seul l'écho de sa respiration résonna dans ses oreilles.

\- Magnifique, tu es absolument parfaite dans cette position, affirma Lucifer.

Elle retint juste à temps un fou rire en l'entendant dire ça. C'était bien un homme ! Voir une femme totalement nue et soumise à ses désirs ne pouvait qu'être magnifique aux yeux d'un mec. Pas besoin de sortir de Harvard pour le comprendre. En tout cas, tant qu'il était content, elle n'aurait pas à craindre... CLAC !

\- Ah ! lâcha-t-elle en sentant la morsure du cuir sur sa cuisse.

Le coup de cravache l'avait totalement pris par surprise, tout comme sa force. Elle qui pensait que tant qu'elle se tenait bien, il ne lèverait pas la main sur elle, c'était complètement loupé.

\- Quelle couleur Chloé ?

\- Euh... Je ne sais pas trop...

CLAC ! deuxième coup de cravache, mais cette fois-ci sur la fesse. Celle qu'il avait frappée précédemment. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il frappé une seconde fois sans attendre la réponse à sa question ?

\- Il me semblait t'avoir dit comment m'appeler, Chloé, dit-il en accentuant bien sur son nom.

Ah oui ! Elle avait oublié.

\- Désolé Maître.

CLAC !

\- Quelle couleur Chloé ?

Aïe ! les trois coups répétitifs sur sa fesse commençaient à la piquer un peu à force.

\- Je dirais entre Vert et Orange, Maître.

Elle entendit Lucifer ricaner dans son dos.

\- C'est soit Vert soit Orange pas les deux...

Pas les deux ? mais comment savoir si le prochain coup ne serait pas trop fort ? ou si au contraire elle pouvait encaisser encore un niveau ou deux plus élevés ? La main de Lucifer caressa sa peau meurtrie avec douceur, son pouce semblant dessiner les contours de ses marques.

\- Je peux te frapper à plusieurs reprises pour te montrer quelles sont les limites de ton corps, et ainsi tu pourras savoir quelle couleur employer.

Être frappée plusieurs fois à la suite ? Par une cravache ? L'idée la révoltait à moitié tout en l'excitant. Merde ! c'était pourtant elle qui avait demandé un dominant alors pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à se soumettre sans se poser de question ? Oui, elle aurait plus ou moins mal à un moment ou à un autre mais le bondage n'était-il pas ainsi ? Plaisir et douleur étaient les revers d'une même médaille qui...

\- Chloé arrête de réfléchir et réponds-moi maintenant avant de me mettre en colère.

\- Pardon. Tu peux me frapper, répondit-elle avant de se rappeler l'utilisation de son sobriquet. Maître.

\- Bien. Compte avec moi jusqu'à dix.

CLAC !

\- Un, commença-t-elle en sentant le coup s'appliquer sous sa fesse meurtrie.

Dieu merci, il avait changé de cible et ne l'avait de nouveau pas frappée à la fesse.

\- La couleur ?

\- Vert.

CLAC ! L'autre cuisse.

\- Deux. Vert.

CLAC ! Même endroit. Elle ne put empêcher un léger sursaut à ce coup-ci.

\- Trois. Vert.

CLAC ! Sur sa fesse meurtrie.

\- Ah !

Merde celui-ci commençait vraiment à faire mal.

\- Quatre... vert.

Sentir le fouet s'abattre ainsi sur elle, était nouveau. A première vue, elle aurait cru que ce genre de pratique l'aurait humiliée ou peut-être vexée, mais au contraire, elle se sentait excitée. Aucun n'autre mot ne lui venait à l'esprit pour expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait. Toute cette situation était inédite, ses émotions à fleur de peau. Et c'était sans compter son corps qui hurlait aussi bien de douleur (plus ou moins forte) que de plaisir.

CLAC ! Toujours sur sa fesse meurtrie.

\- Orange ! cria-t-elle en essayant de se dégager un peu.

Là ça devenait beaucoup plus douloureux.

\- A combien sommes-nous ?

Elle respira profondément à plusieurs reprises pour endiguer la douleur.

\- Cinq.

\- Bien. Nous en sommes à la moitié.

CLAC ! L'autre fesse.

\- Six, soupira-t-elle. Vert.

CLAC ! Sur la cuisse précédemment frappée.

\- Oh ! Sept, lâcha-t-elle en serrant les dents. Vert.

Elle avait mal mais le coup avait été moins douloureux que celui sur sa fesse. Et si elle avait pu se frotter un peu la peau, elle était sûre que la sensation serait moins forte. Mais bien entendu, Lucifer ne le lui permit pas.

CLAC !

\- Ah ! rugit-elle en se dandinant.

Oh putain ! il l'avait à nouveau frappée sur sa fesse la moins meurtrie mais avec plus de force que la fois d'avant.

\- Orange !

\- Combien ?

\- Huit, haleta-t-elle.

Elle attendit avec crainte le neuvième coup sachant qu'il serait plus fort que le précédent et probablement moins que celui qui le suivrait. Elle avait compris à présent que Lucifer savait parfaitement comment fonctionnait son corps et que cette petite leçon n'était en réalité que pour elle. Pour qu'elle puisse comprendre comment fonctionnait son degré de tolérance à la douleur. Et si sa logique ne la trompait pas, le dixième coup serait...

CLAC !

\- Ah ! cria-t-elle en se redressant.

L'enfoiré ! Il avait frappé la peau fine sous sa fesse, et bien entendue la plus meurtrie des deux.

\- Quelle couleur ?

Elle serra la colonne entre ses mains et essaya de retrouver son souffle. _Allez Chloé_ ! pensa-t-elle. _Plus qu'un coup et c'est fini_.

\- Orange.

\- Combien ?

Elle inspira un grand coup et relâcha sa respiration.

\- Neuf...

\- Remet-toi en position, ordonna Lucifer en lui pinçant un téton.

\- Ah ! gémit-elle en se décalant de sa poigne avant de reprendre sa place.

L'extrémité de la cravache se posa doucement sur sa fesse meurtrie et descendit avec lenteur vers son humidité. La caresse était délicieusement perverse surtout quand Lucifer se servit du manche dans un mouvement de va et vient entre ses lèvres tout en stimulant son clitoris.

\- Oh...

Son cul et ses cuisses la brûlaient mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de mouiller et de vouloir sa queue en elle. Après ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir, cela aurait été la moindre des choses. Se cambrant un peu plus pour que Lucifer puisse lui caresser plus facilement le clitoris, elle se tortilla de plaisir sous cette délicieuse torture.

\- Tu vas avoir ce que tu désires ma belle, lui murmura Lucifer à l'oreille en frottant la tête de sa queue contre son anus. Tu as parfaitement obéis et tu mérites une récompense.

Il retira le manche de la cravache d'entre ses lèvres et le remplaça par son sexe turgescent qu'il lubrifia à l'aide de ses fluides intimes. Avec une lenteur calculer, il poursuivit le mouvement de balancier. Les poils sur ses bras se dressèrent en sentant le pré-sperme de Lucifer lui humidifier le clitoris.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu désires Chloé...

\- Toi...

Il poursuivit ses frottements sans faire le moindre signe pour s'arrêter.

\- Je suis là... précise un peu plus ta pensée...

Seigneur ! Cette torture était encore pire que les coups de cravache. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant un peu, elle se demanda si les coups n'avait pas été appliqués pour la rendre encore plus sensible à Lucifer.

\- Je voudrai... je veux...

\- Oui...

C'était trop.

\- Baise-moi s'il te plait... pleurnicha-t-elle.

\- Comme tu voudras...

Il s'écarta d'elle et... CLAC ! Elle reçut le dixième coup de cravache qu'elle avait complètement oublié directement sur son clitoris, avec une force incroyable, la faisant sursauter de douleur et de surprise.

\- Aïe !

Elle entendit le bruit sourd de la cravache tomber sur le lit, les mains de Lucifer l'agripper par les hanches puis sentit sa queue entrer en elle dans un puissant coup de reins.

\- Oh putain !

\- Humm... soupira Lucifer, le nez dans son cou.

Il la pilonna brutalement, sans le moindre égard pour sa sensibilité. Sous ses assauts, Chloé perdit l'équilibre. Ses jambes molles comme du coton, fléchirent. A peine sentit-elle ses genoux frôler le sol, que les mains de Lucifer lui s'accrochèrent à ses hanches plus solidement, l'obligeant à se relever. La respiration haletante, le clitoris en feu, elle avait mal, très mal. Et en même temps, l'intrusion de la queue de Lucifer en elle lui déclenchait une explosion de plaisir qui la menait vers un orgasme qu'elle savait d'avance incroyable. Quand on disait que plaisir et douleur étaient utilisaient pour mener au paradis des sensations, elle pouvait clairement le confirmer. Les testicules de son amant lui fouettait la peau sensible qu'il avait meurtri avec la cravache. Ses mains descendaient sur son cul pour lui écarter les fesses tout en y glissant son... pouce pour lui assouplir l'anus, en vue de la sodomie qu'il lui avait promise. Ce serait la prochaine position ! Il allait l'enculer ! Mais allait-il au moins lui offrir un orgasme ? Elle avait été obéissante, l'avait laissé la marquer comme il le désirait. Qui plus est, il lui avait dit qu'elle serait récompensée pour sa soumission.

\- Oooh ! cria-t-elle en sentant Lucifer la besogner plus intensément, exactement de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait dans son lit.

Oh oui ! C'était tellement bon... Elle était prête à se faire fouetter autant de fois qu'il le désirait si à la fin il la baisait de cette manière.

\- Oh putain Luciferrrrr...

Le plaisir menaçait de la tuer à ce rythme. C'était trop et même temps pas assez. Il manquait juste...

Clac !

Les yeux clos sous le plaisir qu'elle prenait, Chloé n'avait pas vu arriver la gifle que venait de lui administrer Lucifer sur la fesse meurtrie.

\- Aïe !

\- Insolente... Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir autorisée à m'appeler par mon nom.

Oh merde ! C'est vrai, elle avait omis ce détail important. Putain ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas fermer sa bouche et jouir en silence ? Dan lui avait déjà signalé à plusieurs reprises qu'elle était trop bruyante durant le sexe, à tel point qu'il l'accusait de vouloir jouer les actrices pornos et de simuler ses orgasmes. Pourtant cela n'avait jamais été le cas. Du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui car elle présentait qu'à partir de maintenant, elle passerait le restant de sa vie à simuler ses orgasmes. Jamais elle ne connaîtrait autant de plaisir dans les bras d'un autre homme. C'était couru d'avance.

\- Pardon Maître... Je suis désolée... mais c'est tellement bon...

Elle entendit un son qu'elle supposa être un mélange entre un ricanement et un grognement.

C'était bon signe ! Lui aussi prenait son pied et avait du mal à tenir son rôle de mâle alpha pendant qu'il la pilonnait. Elle devait continuer de le flatter, se comporter comme une soumise à son désir où plus vulgairement comme une chienne en manque de sexe (ce qu'elle était d'un certain côté) et ainsi il ne lui refuserait pas cet orgasme qu'elle sentait au bord de sa conscience.

\- Tu me baises si bien... soupira-t-elle. Ta bite... si grosse... me procure... tant de plaisir...

\- Humph... grogna Lucifer en venant la mordre dans le cou.

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans son ventre, imprimant probablement leur trace sur sa peau. Le mouvement lui fit resserrer les muscles abdominaux et vaginaux, comprimant plus encore sa queue en elle.

\- S'il te plaît... le pria-t-elle sans oser l'appeler par nom. S'il te plaît...

Elle en avait besoin, elle le voulait, si fort... Baissant les armes, Lucifer augmenta la cadence à un rythme insoutenable. Le plaisir était tel, qu'elle ne tint plus sur ses jambes et se laissa glisser à terre. A genoux sur le sol en marbre, elle se donna sans compter à Lucifer, suivit ses mouvements et en quelques secondes, poussa un cri libérateur.

Lucifer la suivit pratiquement dans la seconde en lui emplissant les reins de sa semence chaude...

Ça avait été parfait. Incroyable. Extraordinaire... Ce type ne se faisait pas passer pour le Diable pour rien. Il était absolument diabolique dans sa façon de lui faire l'amour. Il lui prenait tout et lui offrait tant en retour qu'elle se retrouvait submergée par la force de ses orgasmes. Et dire qu'il comptait la baiser ainsi toute la nuit... Pour sûr, elle ne pourrait pas marcher droit avant une bonne semaine.

Lucifer se retira d'elle tout en douceur, par rapport à la brutalité de leur coït puis il défit la sangle noire qui lui meurtrissait toujours les poignets et l'aida à se redresser. Elle fut surprise de voir ses cheveux noirs légèrement onduler sur le côté de son crâne. Le gel qu'il s'appliquait devait probablement servir à dompter ses boucles.

Elle sourit.

Jamais elle n'aurait deviné qu'il frisait à l'humidité. _Je suis persuadée qu'il doit être adorable avec ses boucles libres_ , pensa-t-elle. D'ailleurs, elle comptait bien tout faire pour voir à quoi il ressemblerait ainsi.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda Lucifer.

\- Essoufflée mais ça va... Maître.

Un rire accueillit sa réponse.

\- Bien. Tu as enfin retenu la leçon, commenta-t-il le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Ceci mérite une récompense.

Sa bouche se posa sur la sienne et elle laissa sa langue s'introduire en elle et lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Elle était sa soumise, sa chose pour la nuit et n'avait plus peur d'assumer sa libido tout comme son envie de lui.

\- Prête à essayer la balançoire ? poursuivit-il de cette voix perverse qu'elle commençait à adorer.

La balançoire était ce qui l'excitait le plus depuis qu'il lui avait expliquait le fonctionnement des divers accessoires. Alors oui, elle était plus que prête à l'essayer. Son excitation la poussa à lui répondre avec audace :

\- Oui, maître. Surtout si vous l'associez au martinet...


End file.
